Watching the Movie
by Ayame4679
Summary: Before chaos broke out between Hiccup and the Monstrous Nightmare in the Arena, both villagers and dragons are brought together to witness the truth about dragons by watching the film How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup reached in front of him, hand outstretched toward the Monstrous Nightmare. Its eyes began to dilate, as it was lulled into a calmer state once any imminent threats of danger were gone.

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to fight them."

A gasp resonated throughout the crowd. Hiccup associating with the enemy? The enemy that has played a large part in terrorizing the village for decades? The villagers swiveled their heads in Stoick's direction, looking to him for direction.

Enraged, Stoick pushed off of his seat, eyes flashing with betrayal and anger.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" With a resounding clang, he brought his hammer down upon one of the rims of the arena.

However, once metal made contact with metal, a bright light illuminated the area, temporarily blinding everyone in the vicinity. Within seconds, the light cleared and as everyone opened their eyes to adjust, they realized with a start that they were no longer in the village of Berk. Instead, they found themselves in a vast room, large chairs arranged in rows in front of them; it seemed like a setting for a large village meeting.

Hiccup looked around and with a small shout realized every dragon that's been to Berk during the raids were settled 10 feet away from him in the back of the room, looking just as confused and scared. The villagers immediately grabbed for their weapons, but realized they have all vanished from their hands or belts. Scrambling over themselves, they pressed themselves against the furthest wall away from the threatening beasts. To their shock, Hiccup made no move to back away from the reptiles; instead, he eyed them curiously and seemed to be scanning the restless crowd of dragons for something.

"HICCUP! Get over here before you get eaten, son!" Stoick called frantically for his son, fearing for his safety due to Hiccup's uncanny ability to land himself in the worst of situations. Stoick's call went ignored as Hiccup continued to stand there, even taking a hesitant step towards the dragons. Hiccup paused, and then turned towards the village with a determined glare.

"These dragons are not threatening, they attack for a reason. As long as we don't provoke them, they're as harmless as we are, although that's not saying much." A dead silence fell over the room as both village and dragons watched the tense stare-off between father and heir.

"_Greetings." _A loud voice emanated throughout the room, startling everyone. They frantically looked around, searching for the unknown speaker, to no avail.

"_I am not among you, just merely a voice. The reason you are all here is due to me. I'll explain everything when everyone is comfortably situated. Inhabitants of Berk, please settle yourselves into the chairs in front of you, there are enough for all of you. Hiccup, this includes you too."_

Grumbling, the Vikings did as they were told, pushing each other as they scrambled to grab the seats closest to the front. Hiccup, however, lingered behind and sat in the last row, closest to the dragons which were getting comfortable in the chair-free section at the back of the room. The other Vikings had grabbed the rest of the chairs from the last row and placed them in the aisles near the front of the room, too afraid to sit in close proximity with the dragons.

"_Thank you. Now the reason I called you all together is confirm Hiccup's claims."_

An outraged murmur spread across the crowd like wildfire. For all they knew, Hiccup was merely a traitor to the village, conspiring with the hated dragons!

_"Please quiet down, and let me explain! Actually, I think what I'm about to show you all will serve as a better medium for explanation. I merely ask that everyone be quiet as the screen in front of you displays what we call a movie. Do not worry about the dragons, they are of no harm – as Hiccup had mentioned before. However, if any of you make a move towards the dragons, there will be consequences. The same go for you too, dragons."_

A mumbled agreement came from both crowds as they eagerly stared at the screen in front of them, wondering what they are about to witness.

_"Excellent. Now, I'll stop talking and let the story begin!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**FADE IN:**_

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**_

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's** **located solidly on the meridian of misery. **

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

The villagers looked alarmed. That was Hiccup's voice! What was it doing up there? The teens, situated in the middle of the rows of chairs, chuckled slightly at Hiccup's blunt description of their island. Hiccup smiled slightly at the back of the room, appreciating how his sarcastic humor had actually made someone laugh.

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

_**The camera drifts closer, circling. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... **

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP:...dragons.**

The Vikings stared in silence, surprised at what they were watching. Were they witnessing another dragon raid on the screen? The dragons perk up in the back, interested to see one of their kind on the screen.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

_**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. **

_**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

Hiccup groaned, remembering this night clearly. He had caused so much chaos and disappointed his dad again, much to the delight of the teens who teased him every day. The Vikings also groaned, knowing that nothing good happened whenever Hiccup stepped out of the house during a dragon raid.

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. **

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

_**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!? **

**HICCUP: ... Burnthair the Broad... **

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside! **

**HICCUP: ... Phlegma the Fierce... **

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

Members of the crowd shook their head as they saw Hiccup continuously forge onward, ignoring the warnings of the older villagers.

**HICCUP: Ack. **

_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

**STOICK: Hiccup!? **_**(accusingly; to the crowd)**_**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out?! Get inside! **

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

_**(IN AWE) **_**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? **

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

**Yes I do. **

_**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder. **_

Stoick, one of the Vikings to be sitting front row, chuckled at the rumor regarding his immense strength. A crowd of Vikings joined in, finding Hiccup's admiration for his dad cute. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, a little nervous that his thoughts were being projected to the entire village and dragon community. He anxiously thought back to moments when he's thought of anything embarrassing. He immediately recalled Astrid recently pecking him on the cheek after the discovery of the Red Death and blushed.

**STOICK: **_**(barking; to his men)**_** What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good.**

At the mention of the phrase "Night Fury", Hiccup perked up. Where was Toothless? Almost instantaneously, Hiccup felt a slight nudge against the back of his head. Turning around, emerald green eyes stared back into forest green eyes. With a grin, Hiccup silently nuzzled Toothless and slowly made his way so that he could situate himself against Toothless rather than the cold exterior of the chair. Back in the comforts of his best friend, Hiccup relaxed and felt any lingering fears regarding the backlash of his village fading away. Whatever the consequences, he and Toothless would face it together. The dragons, noticing the friendly interaction between the human and legendary Night Fury, eyed the pair curiously. Maybe some humans weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: This is one of the longer chapters because I needed to find a good place for a cutoff, but that's probably not a bad thing for readers xD. I've been able to post new chapters like these quicker than usual due to the fact that I'm on Memorial Day Weekend, but I'll probably be switching to updating on weekends once school starts back up. Thank you for the reviews, they really do brighten my day :))**

**On a side note, who else is super excited for HTTYD 2? Although I was attacked by an unpleasant spoiler, I'm still extremely excited to watch the movie, especially with all these new clips being released! Do not get me started on the soundtrack. Alright I'm done, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches! **

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **_

_**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. **

Gobber chuckled slightly. He and Hiccup maintained a close relationship throughout the years, and seemed like one of the few people who didn't seem to be repelled by Hiccup's close association with these dragons.

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. **

_**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

At this, the teens burst into laughter, Snotlout close to tears as he grabbed his abdomen. Hiccup turned a bright red and shrunk closer into Toothless, slightly embarrassed by his action.

"The Gods hate me… I can't believe they're gonna see all the dumb things I've done when I thought I was alone with people I was comfortable with", Hiccup mumbled with a sigh. With a start, he realized what this meant. Were they going to show how he and Toothless first met? Hiccup groaned; his fear upon seeing the Red Death for the first time would be nothing compared his terror of witnessing his father's reaction. Bracing himself, he drew his eyes back to the screen.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they? **

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler. **

"Hey, what do ye mean, 'meathead'?" Gobber drawled out as he turned around to face Hiccup, sounding slightly miffed at Hiccup's description. Hiccup, however, was obscured from his view due to the numerous Vikings settled in the rows behind him.

"Don't worry Gobber, you're the best meathead I know!" Gobber could still hear Hiccup's voice clearly, and smiled at the comment.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK **_

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

_**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**VIKING: FIRE!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

Astrid eyed the screen more closely, amazed to see herself on the screen as well. She was surprised Hiccup would watch them put out fires. With a pang of regret, she remember she never really cared enough to notice him when they passed each other in the village.

Meanwhile, Hiccup groaned and prayed that he wouldn't look too stupid or think anything that would humiliate him in front of the village. He didn't want to the ruin the tentative friendship they created after the flight on Toothless the other day.

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

**(DREAMY) Astrid. **

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

Astrid blushed slightly at Hiccup's response to her appearance while the other teens hooted and hollered, cheering on their respective selves as they dramatically strutted away from the fire, looking admirable and courageous in their eyes. Hiccup turned bright red and sank even lower to the ground, causing Toothless to eye him curiously. He cooed and gave the teen a big lick on the cheek, resulting in a sound between a groan and chuckle emitting from the boy's mouth. He turned towards the dragon, face turning back to its regular hue. "Thanks bud, I'm fine now."

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Their job is so much cooler. **

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP **_**(CONT'D) ( PLEADING)**_: **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. **

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places. **

Stoick and Gobber both let out a low chuckle. Gobber couldn't have put that better!

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. **

"HA, Hiccup? Get a date? Yeah, like that'll ever happen – I bet he can't even get a date before me! Isn't that right, Astrid?" Snotlout exclaimed loudly, earning a harsh glare from Astrid. He flinched and shrunk back into his seat, still smirking at the prospect of Hiccup getting a girlfriend before him. Little did he know…

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... **

_**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). **_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these! **

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

"Yeah, but I don't have to throw it myself…" Hiccup whispered quietly to himself as he remembered the invention he had created months ago.

Stoick stared silently at the conversation unfolding before him. It was true; Hiccup couldn't properly use any of those weapons. How did he ever survive dragon training? Maybe he learned to use a dagger or a bow and arrow!

**HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but... **

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me. **

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

**VIKING: Arggh!**

The crowd burst into laughter, Hiccup's best efforts always had an unintended consequence. Said Viking looked indignant and cried out, "Hey! That actually hurt!", only drawing more laughter from the group.

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. **

**HICCUP: Mild calibration issue. **

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... **

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. **_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this. **

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me. **

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

The teens giggled at Gobber's blunt exclamation. Gobber laughed heartily, this conversation was one that was repeated often between him and his apprentice. Hiccup also cracked a smile, enjoying being able to witness the close bond between him and Gobber.

**HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh... **

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes. **

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! **

_**Gobber tosses him a sword. **_

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. **

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

The crowd of Vikings smiled at the friendly relationship between the village blacksmith and his apprentice. They hadn't seen this side of Hiccup before!

Stoick, although smiling, looked slightly disheartened. He had never seen Hiccup interact this comfortably with him before. Does he view Gobber as a more fatherly figure?

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. **

Hiccup winced as his past self said that. He could never stomach killing a dragon, especially now. He looked at Toothless gratefully, thankful that he never had the guts to hurt his best friend more when he had the chance.

The rest of the dragons noticed Hiccup's reaction, and grew more curious. The human seemed as if he was regretting what he said about killing dragons. Could he really be siding with them?

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. **

A group of Nadders lifted a head at their name and watched proudly as they made their onscreen appearance.

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. **

A couple of Gronckles lifted their heads lazily, grinning as they watched themselves flying across the screen.

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. **

A few Zippelbacks lifted their heads, staring around the room at the other dragons proudly as they were acknowledged for their exotic nature.

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion,**_ _**their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep! **

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank! **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire! **

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. **

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

A horde of Monstrous Nightmares grinned at their species on the screen. They looked fearsome and cool!

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this. **

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. **_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **_

_**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down! **

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

The crowd grows restless at the incoming danger of the Night Fury. They know it's not happening in real life, but the sound of the Night Fury about to fire still sends chills down their spine.

Hiccup merely grins at the sound, recognizing his friend before anyone else could.

**STOICK: JUMP! **

_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) **_

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... **

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

**...never misses. **

Stoick sat angered by the mysterious Night Fury. One day he'll finally catch that beast and prevent any more destruction to come to their catapults.

Hiccup grinned and turned to his dragon. "Look bud, it's you!" Toothless snorted and stared at the screen, curious as to how it could be there and here next to Hiccup at the same time.

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. **

"More like I am! I'm gonna be the best dragon killer ever!" Snotlout puffed out his chest and looked around confidently. Meanwhile, the smile slid off of Hiccup's face. Those were some of the few words he regretted ever thinking. How could he ever imagine killing his closest friend? He shifted around towards Toothless and gave him a hug.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you, bud. Don't worry." Toothless cooed and nuzzled his rider on the cheek. The other dragons watched in awe; the human was showing affection for the revered Night Fury, and the dragon was responding with the same amount of affection!

_**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. **_

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! **

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. **_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. **

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. **_

_**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face. **_

"Oh no, Hiccup, I know that look anywhere. Why don't you ever listen to me, lad?" Gobber groaned from his seat. Stoick shook his head slightly, bracing himself for the chaos Hiccup would cause once he stepped out.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

**VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going! **

**VIKING #7: Come back here! **

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back! **

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW **_

_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. **_

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Hiccup felt a bit of anger stir within him. They weren't devils! If anything, the devils were the villagers, attacking the dragons when they had no choice at all but to get food. He couldn't blame them though, they were none the wiser; he hoped that would change soon.

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE **_

_**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night. **_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

A stunned silence falls upon the crowd. Many simply sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish as they struggled to comprehend what they thought was the impossible. Hiccup took down the legendary Night Fury? Snotlout's jaw dropped into a perfect O, taken aback at what he had just seen. Astrid stared at the screen, finally understanding why Toothless needed Hiccup in the first place. Stoick stiffened. His son had been telling the truth! The brief feeling of shame at not believing him was quickly replaced by pride. His son wasn't a failure after all!

Hiccup averted his gaze and stared at ground, tears stinging his eyes. This was the moment he'd stripped Toothless of his freedom. Albeit he would've never met Toothless if this never happened, he still regretted hurting his friend like that. Toothless gently nudged him in the shoulder and curled his tail around him, assuring him that it was alright. Hiccup sighed and nuzzled back into the comforts of his friend, wondering what his father was thinking at the moment.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? **

_**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

The crowd burst into laughter at Hiccup's comment; he still managed to bring out that sarcastic humor even when facing death!

While everyone else chuckled casually, Stoick and Gobber had tensed. Hiccup was in serious danger! They could only hope that someone would make it in time to grab little Hiccup away from the jaws of death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off. **_

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

All the Vikings except for Stoick and Gobber lean to the edge of their seats, horrified yet captivated. How will Hiccup make it out of this one?

_**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. **

_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

Hiccup cringes; he remembers the scolding he got from his dad that night like it was yesterday. At that moment, he felt secretly relieved that his dad and the village hadn't believed that he had taken down a Night Fury, for if they had, Toothless would've certainly been killed.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... **

"Yeah? And what's that?" Tuffnut called out brashly.

"He's getting to it, idiot! Now stop talking, we're supposed to stay quiet!" His twin sister, Ruffnut snarled.

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad. **

_**EXT. VILLAGE – UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS **_

_**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

The villagers sigh dejectedly. Another raid successfully executed by the monstrous beasts not because of the sheer number of dragons, but due to one of their own Viking runts.

In the back of the room, the dragons that were involved in that raid grinned; that'll show those pesky Vikings what they're made of! Thankfully they had brought enough food that night to temporarily satisfy the Queen's hunger.

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. **

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it- **

**STOICK: -STOP! Just...stop. **

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger** **problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! **

_**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

Hiccup grins. He can practically feel the sarcastic comment coming. He tends to fall back on humor when he's put in an awkward or tense situation, and this was one of those moments.

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

The teens giggled amidst the scowls that were appearing on the older Viking's faces. How disrespectful of Hiccup to mock his elder's appearances like that!

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders? **

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"No it's not, and I never will be that person", Hiccup mumbled darkly to himself. He had been so eager to finally earn his dad's praise that he was willing to take another's life just to gain it! Dragon or human, Hiccup viewed them both as equals.

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Glad we got that cleared up", drawled Hiccup, loud enough for everyone to hear. Stoick turned his head slightly, annoyed that Hiccup was speaking that way towards him. Wasn't being a dragon killer all Hiccup wanted to be? What happened to his son?

_**Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker. **_

**TUFFNUT: Quite the performance. **

**SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! **

**HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **

_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

Astrid looked somberly at the screen, watching herself coldly stare at Hiccup like a disapproving adult. She had never smiled at Hiccup back then, much less acknowledge his presence willingly. Hopefully that will change soon.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were cackling at the snide comments their past selves had made. They quietly high-fived and watched the screen again, hoping they had more screen-time later on.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one. **

**GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup. **

**HICCUP: He never listens. **

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

Gobber frowned. He remembered he had been so focused on getting Hiccup home without causing more trouble that he hadn't realized how dejected Hiccup sounded. He should've said something more comforting than 'Sure, Hiccup'!

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Hiccup and the teens smiled slightly; Hiccup did a pretty accurate impression of his dad's Viking accent!

Stoick looked slightly miffed at his son's outburst. Did Hiccup really think he thought of him that lowly? He was only trying to make him better and teach him how to act like a true Viking to improve his future!

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand. **

_**Beat.**_

Stoick stared pointedly at Gobber, who coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I probably could have phrased that better, eh?"

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up. **

_**They reach the doorway. **_

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **

_**Hiccup SIGHS heavily. **_

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys. **

_**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Aw come on, lad! At least listen to one thing we tell you!" Gobber cried out, exasperated. The teens smirked – leave it to Hiccup to not even stay in the house for longer than a minute!

Hiccup gulped, this was the day he finally encountered Toothless! Were they going to see him free the feared dragon? What was his dad going to do? He shuddered. He wondered if he could disappear inside Toothless if he leaned hard enough.

_**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY **_

_**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men. **_

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

A couple of dragons snorted. As if it were that easy to find their nest!

_**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in. **

**VIKING: Those ships never come back. **

**STOICK: (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me? **

_**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

**VIKING: (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me. **

**VIKING: (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns. **

**STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. **

_**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room. **_

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships! **

**SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence guys!" Hiccup called out sarcastically. The teens were struggling to contain their laughter. This was how they got so many volunteers to go with Stoick on the nest searches?

Stoick was slightly embarrassed at his tactic being revealed but quickly got over it – this was for the good of the village! Once they found the nest, they could finally get some peace on the island.

**STOICK: (DRY) That's more like it. **

_**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench. **_

**GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

"Aw man, did NOT need to hear that last part!" Snotlout groaned disgustedly.

**STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. **

**GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong? **

"Chaos and destruction!", grinned Tuffnut.

"Just how we like it", Ruffnut agreed with a malicious smile.

_**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened. **_

**STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber? **

**GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

"As if!" snorted Snotlout. "He'd probably faint once a dragon looks him straight in the eye!" Astrid promptly punched him in the shoulder, silencing him.

**STOICK: No, I'm serious. **

**GOBBER: So am I. **

_**Stoick turns to him, glaring. **_

**STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. **

**GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that. **

**STOICK: I do know that, actually. **

**GOBBER: No, you don't. **

**STOICK: No, actually I do. **

**GOBBER: No you don't! **

Hiccup was unsure whether to be happy Gobber was so earnestly pushing for what Hiccup longed for all those years – being given the chance to kill dragons – or to be distressed at the position this brought him in. He definitely couldn't kill dragons, that much he knew.

**STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. **

"More like I use the sensible and rational part of my brain," Hiccup thought dryly to himself.

**STOICK (CONT'D): Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls. **

**GOBBER: (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

A low laughter spread across the room as Gobber gave a hard stare at those around him, silently challenging them to question Gobber's belief in the troll's existence. He had a bucket of right-footed socks to prove it!

**STOICK: When I was a boy... **

**GOBBER: (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go. **

**STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened? **

"You got a concussion?" Fishlegs finally spoke feebly, genuinely concerned for the chief's well-being.

Stoick sighed. "No, Fishlegs. I'm fine, don't you worry." Fishlegs looked relieved as Snotlout and Tuffnut rolled their eyes.

**GOBBER: You got a headache. **

**STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

Even though Hiccup was used to constant condemnation from others, hearing it from his father stung more than anyone ever could. He slumped against Toothless, head hanging down. Would he ever make his dad proud?

**GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. **

Hiccup lifted his head slightly, Gobber's words of encouragement lightening his dampened mood slightly. At least _someone_ still believed in him, even if it wasn't his dad.

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark. **_

_**EXT. WOODS - DAY **_

_**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

_**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"What's Hiccup doing? He's just scribbling over his notebook!" Tuffnut inquired loudly, squinting at the screen as he attempted to decipher what Hiccup could possibly be doing.

"Are you dumb? He's obviously searching for secret treasure. X marks the spot! Duh." Snotlout's voice rang out clearly and confidently, proud that he could answer the question. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to watch, growing anxious as the meeting between him and Toothless drew near.

**HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. **

"Maybe it flew away?" Fishlegs hypothesized curiously. Although no one could see him, Hiccup slightly shook his head and braced himself for the what was about to happen next.

_**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

Stoick harshly sucks in his breath, realizing what this means. The Vikings all stared at the screen, realization all striking them at once.

"No way…" Snotlout breathed quietly, eyes widening at the screen.

_**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick's voice, full of pride and excitement rang out through the room, filled with whoops and hollers from the other Vikings.

Hiccup frowned at the screen, hating seeing Toothless in that state. The other dragons took in Hiccup's reaction but were also amazed to see one of the rarest species of their kind seen in such a vulnerable state.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes! **

_**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast! **

_**It suddenly shifts. **_

The Vikings freeze in their celebration. The beast wasn't dead? Stoick stared anxiously, gripping the armrests tightly. This was his son's chance to finally kill a dragon, a legendary dragon at that! He felt excited, waiting for the moment his son would finally become a Viking.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Whoa! **

_**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false**_ _**bravado. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"Atta' boy, Hiccup!"

"Go get him, boy!"

"Kill the beast!"

Fierce encouragement sprang from the mouths of other Vikings, drawn into the excitement of finally witnessing the feared Night Fury. Hiccup's heart felt heavier which each new encouragement and steeled himself.

_**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds. HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this. He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**_

"No…" Stoick breathed, a feeling of dread washing over him. At that moment he knew. He knew Hiccup. He realized what Hiccup would do before it happened, but didn't want to believe it.

_**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. **_

A gasp resonates through the crowd, followed by furious whispering. What is Hiccup doing?! The teens are stunned into silence, all except Astrid wondering if Hiccup had finally lost his mind.

Hiccup stares resolutely, not regretting anything that is happening on the screen. In fact, he decides that was the best decision he had ever made as a Viking.

The dragons stare, taken aback at the human's actions. He's _saving_ a dragon? Risking his life to do what was forbidden and unheard of? They stared at the human curled against the Night Fury, a new sense of reverence and awe infused within them as they regarded the rider.

_**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

A long silence fills the room, the tension so thick not even Astrid's axe could slice through it. Hiccup tensed and shut his eyes, knowing what was about to come. Toothless, noticing the stiffened posture of his rider, stared curiously, ears perked at the sudden silence. Then Hiccup heard the voice he was dreading to hear, with a tone so thick with anger and betrayal it caused him to flinch.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Happy Memorial Day everyone! Today's the last day I can consecutively upload another chapter probably, cause school's tomorrow If nothing comes up during the weekdays, I'll do my best to get something up Friday or Saturday! If I'm feeling up to it, I'll try to get another chapter in by tonight, but no promises ^^;; Please review if you can! Reviews make me happy ^o^ Thanks for reading!)**

**Chapter 5**

Stoick angrily pushed off his seat, nearly toppling his seat over. He whipped around, squinting through the dark, attempting to make out his son's tiny form. After a couple seconds of darkness and no Hiccup, he took a step forward only to realize that he was unable to move further from his seat. Was this that voice's doing?

"Hiccup, I know you can hear me. What in Thor's name possessed you to do that? You could've been killed! Have you finally gone insane? I can handle you nearly destroying this village every raid, but _this_? THIS is far beyond redemption!" Mumbles of agreement spread through the crowd, still full of disbelief and anger.

"No dad, that was the best decision I ever made in all my years as a Viking." Hiccup's voice rang out, slightly tinged with fear. The Vikings in the second to last row turned around, attempting to make out the village traitor in the dim light, and all let out a collective gasp.

Hiccup was standing shakily, one hand on Toothless' head to steady himself. The dragon was glaring at the angered crowd in front of him and let out a low warning growl. The Vikings who could see Hiccup were at a loss for words. Hiccup was _actually_ touching a Night Fury, and it was acting like it was protecting Hiccup from them! "Odin's beard…" one Viking whispered, wishing that what he saw in front of him was a dream.

The other dragons in the back grew restless, uncomfortable by the growing animosity that was being thrown in their direction.

Stoick glared angrily in front of him, frustrated that he couldn't see Hiccup the way those in the back could. "You never fail to disappoint me and village, son." Hiccup didn't reply, but Stoick could feel the hurt stare Hiccup would've given him. Gobber and the teens remained silent, either still processing the information or rendered speechless. Snotlout was the first to snap out of his trance.

"H-hey! I think we broke the screen! It's not moving!" The other Vikings turned around and saw that the screen had indeed stopped moving, stuck on the image of Hiccup collapsed on the ground after the Night Fury flew away.

"_Do not worry, I simply paused the movie. It will continue when I say. I knew there would be some…disagreements at this point."_

"Whoever you are, let me move and talk to my son!" Stoick growled threateningly at the voice, even more annoyed that he couldn't see the speaker who held so much power over him at the moment.

"_In due time you will speak with him, but all your concerns will be answered if you watch the rest of this movie. Now if everyone could sit back in their seats."_

With an irritated huff, Stoick fell back into his seat, the rest of the Vikings following suit. He'd deal with Hiccup later, once this blasted voice finally lets him move. The dragons immediately stopped stirring, relaxing once the hostility was no longer directly at them.

In the back, Hiccup silently slid back down, the words his father threw at him still stinging. Why couldn't his dad understand that dragons and Vikings could work together? He angrily swiped at small tears that were forming in his eyes, refusing to show more weakness than he had. Toothless, noticing his rider's distress, felt anger stirring within him. How dare those annoying humans treat Hiccup that way! He should blast them all. Except for that small human Hiccup was with last night. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He liked that girl. But Toothless knew better than to kill anyone right now, Hiccup would never forgive him for that. So he did the only thing he could, which was curl his tail closer towards Hiccup and nuzzle his rider, attempting to provide some comfort. Hiccup sniffed and leaned into Toothless, grateful for his support. He collected himself and together, he and Toothless watched the screen again for what was to come.

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when... **_

**STOICK: Hiccup. **

**HICCUP: (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... **

"Ha, you suck at sneaking around, Hiccup!" Snotlout called out, chuckling at Hiccup's misfortune.

_**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad. **

**STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son. **

_**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment. **_

**HICCUP STOICK: I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What? **

Even with all the chaos that had just happened, the Vikings found themselves chuckling. Leave it to Stoick and Hiccup to both change their minds at the same time!

**STOICK: (CONT'D) You go first. **

**HICCUP: No, you go first. **

**STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning. **

**HICCUP: (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

The teens burst into laughter, even Astrid cracking a smile. Hiccup was probably the only person on this island that wanted to be someone with a domestic job like a bread- making or home repair Viking!

**STOICK: -You'll need this. **

_**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

**HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons. **

**STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do. **

**HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons. **

**STOICK: But you will kill dragons. **

**HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

It was then Stoick realized why Hiccup had suddenly developed an aversion to killing dragons. He thought it had been nerves, but Hiccup really couldn't bring himself to kill one, just like he couldn't kill the Night Fury! But then how in Thor's name did he place first in dragon killing? Stoick's mind was spinning, but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

**STOICK: It's time Hiccup. **

**HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

"Of course not, you never do." Hiccup grumbled to himself, not wishing to relive this conversation.

**STOICK: This is serious son! **

_**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... **_**(GESTURING NON specifically at Hiccup)**_** ... this. **

Gobber finally let out a chuckle. He and Stoick sure thought alike!

**HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me. **

**STOICK: Deal? **

**HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided. **

**STOICK: DEAL?! **

_**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument. **_

Astrid couldn't help but feel bad for Hiccup's situation. He couldn't even get his own say in it, and even if he did, his father just disregarded it.

**HICCUP: (RESIGNED) Deal. **

_**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. **_

**STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. **

**HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe. **

_**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**_

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **_

_**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena. **_

**GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training! **

_**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place. **_

**ASTRID: No turning back. **

**TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns. **

**RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back. **

**ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it. **

**HICCUP: (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

Hiccup grinned. He always found his sarcastic remarks amusing, and hearing it from another view made it even better.

_**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around. **_

**TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

"Obviously the door did, idiot!" Ruffnut replied, amazed at how her twin could be so dumb sometimes.

**GOBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. **

**SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? **

_**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**_

Snotlout, now knowing the truth about Hiccup actually hitting a Night Fury, was slightly embarrassed by his remark. Just slightly.

**TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? **

_**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along. **_

**GOBBER: (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Gee thanks, Gobber! That made me feel so much better!" Hiccup called out, laughing. He still appreciated Gobber's efforts to make him feel more comfortable, no matter how he worded it.

Gobber grinned. "Anytime, lad!"

_**GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors.**_ _**Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. **

_**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder. **

**FISHLEGS: (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen. **

The Nadders' ears perked up. What was speed eight, armor sixteen? Whatever it was, it sounded powerful!

**GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback. **

**FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two. **

Some Zipplebacks grinned. Double the stealth! And eleven of it at that!

**GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare. **

**FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen. **

The Nightmares puffed up, looking around importantly. Firepower was always important in a dragon. And they had fifteen of it!

**GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle. **

**FISHLEGS: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

"Do you always have to do that?!" Tuffnut blurted, slightly annoyed at the constant facts thrown out by Fishlegs. Fishlegs seemed unfazed by the complaint, liking his knowledge of dragons as he scared excitedly at the screen.

Hiccup grinned, Fishlegs was a good guy. He really seemed to like learning about dragons; he would probably be one of the easier people to show that dragons weren't the terrifying killers they thought they were.

_**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors. **_

**SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!? **

**GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job. **

_**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**_

"YEAH! That day was so much fun!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cackled.

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need? **

**HICCUP: A doctor? **

**FISHLEGS: Plus five speed? **

"Really, Fishlegs?" Astrid grinned. Fishlegs grinned in response, turning a little red in the face.

**ASTRID: A shield. **

**GOBBER: Shields. Go. **

_**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a****choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield. **

_**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. **_

Stoick frowned slightly. Hiccup could barely lift a shield, how was he supposed to hold both a shield and a weapon?

_**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it. **_

**TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield! **

**RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields! **

**TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers. **

_**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go. **_

**RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

"That actually hurt!" moaned Tuffnut. Ruffnut grinned and elbowed him playfully. "That's what you get for underestimating girls, doofus!"

_**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down. **_

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out! **

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?! **

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?! **

_**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring. **_

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim. **

_**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**_

The dragons in the back of the room shake their head, distracted by the clanging of metal against metal. What was that awful noise? Make it stop!

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

"Six! Six!" Fishlegs cried out excitedly.

**SNOTLOUT: Five! **

**FISHLEGS: No, six.**

**GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you! **

**FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents would- BAM! **

_**Fishlegs has his shield blasted away. **_

**GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

Some of the Vikings looked on, slightly disappointed at the lack of skill demonstrated by the teens. They were soon to be a part of the dragon war, but they get so distracted easily!

_**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there! **

Stoick slumped slightly at Hiccup's frightened form. How on earth did this boy rise to the top of the class, surpassing even _Astrid_?

_**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her. **_

**SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

_**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted**_ _**onto his back.**_

Snotlout groans, embarrassed that everyone saw his attempts at hitting on Astrid fail so miserably. The rest of the teens laugh, Hiccup smirking in the back of the room.

**GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done! **

_**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool. **_

**HICCUP: (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh? **

Gobber smiled at Hiccup attempting to appear admiring in front of Astrid. Ah, young love.

Hiccup cringed at his behavior. He probably looked so dumb in Astrid's eyes! However, Astrid eyed Hiccup on the screen carefully. She didn't know Hiccup actually liked her that much! Now that she thinks about it, he's actually kind of cute, in a dorky kind of way…

**ASTRID: No. Just you. **

_**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed. **_

**GOBBER: One shot left! **

_**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

Stoick and Astrid both tensed, worry and guilt dawning on each respective face. Astrid silently scolded herself for leaving Hiccup seemingly at his death like that. He's Hiccup, he could barely lift a shield minutes ago! She should've helped him at least!

_**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.**_

All the Vikings held their breath, assuming the worst.

_**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head. **_

A sigh of relief fell over the audience. As annoying as Hiccup could be at times, he was still one of their own. Although some weren't too sure after seeing his new alliance with dragons earlier.

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six! **

_**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. **

_**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to Hiccup) always go for the kill. **

_**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall. **_

"Not always! That Night Fury didn't kill Hiccup!" Fishlegs pointed out, the other teens nodding in agreement. Gobber coughed awkwardly. "Well, it _was_ always before that."

Hiccup smiled and relaxed onto Toothless' side. Still, a hint of worry nudged at him. Considering the reaction he had gotten from freeing Toothless, how were they going to react when they saw him actually trying to befriend the dragon?

_The gods truly hate me._


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Decided to procrastinate my upcoming projects and get in one more chapter before I go to bed ^^;; Please bear with me for the next couple chapters, they might get released haphazardly cause of school. Just 9 more school days till finals and I'm free! And 17 more days till I can watch HTTYD 2 3 Please review! Reviews make me happy ^^ Thanks for reading!)**

**Chapter 6**

_**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK **_

_**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime. **_

The crowd mumbled disapprovingly. Why was he back there after he was nearly killed? Does he have a death wish? Stoick resisted the urge to jump out of his seat and grab the projected Hiccup and drag him back to the safety of their home.

**HICCUP: (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you? **

The crowd stilled, wondering the same thing. Why_ didn't_ that Night Fury kill him? Maybe it thought Hiccup was too puny to be worth killing?

_**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Well this was stupid. **

_**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**_

All the Vikings startled, pressing as far as they could into their seat.

_**Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**_

Both Vikings and dragons stare in fascination as the dragon leapt into the air multiple times. Why wasn't it flying away?

Hiccup stared forlornly at the screen. What was once terrified fascination was now replaced with immense guilt. What if he had never gone back for Toothless? He could have possibly been trapped there forever!

"I'm so sorry, bud." Hiccup whispered, staring into his best friend's eyes. Toothless chirruped happily and gently bumped his head against Hiccup's, causing Hiccup to laugh softly and silently thank the gods that they found each other.

_**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**_

The Vikings stared at Hiccup's sketch in awe. They were unaware that Hiccup had been such a skilled artist! Stoick, as useless as he found drawing, was impressed that his son did have skills, just not in dragon killing.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

_**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**_

A gasp resonated through the room. It was crippled! It couldn't control its flight with only one tailfin. Understanding dawned on Astrid's face as she realized what drew them together. A new sense of admiration for Hiccup developed as she figured that Hiccup had been trying to give it the ability to fly again all this time.

_**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare. **_

Stoick stared at the exchange, confused. The Night Fury didn't look threatening; instead, it seemed… curious. Maybe some dragons just wanted to get to know humans better… Wait no, what was he thinking? These dragons have pillaged and destroyed our villages since we've first arrived here! He _cannot_ feel any sympathy for them!

_**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT **_

_**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges. **_

**GOBBER: (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today? **

_**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit. **_

**ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

_**Eye rolls from the group. **_

**RUFFNUT: (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed. **

**SNOTLOUT: (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

Astrid snorted in disgust and attempted to inch further away from Snotlout, who was glancing at her with a grin, vying for her attention.

**GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. **

_**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? **

"Um, he was born!" Snotlout drawled, snickering to himself. Astrid contemplated seriously maiming him while Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined in with matching giggles. Hiccup, immune to Snotlout's insults, merely tuned him out and focused on the screen.

_**He tries to take a seat at the table... **_

**RUFFNUT: He showed up. **

**TUFFNUT: He didn't get eaten.**

"Nice one!" The twins grinned at each other and high fived.

_**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**_

Astrid stared sadly; maybe they teased him a little too much back then… They wouldn't even let him sit with them! Why didn't she do anything?

**ASTRID: He's never where he should be. **

**GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid.**

_**Gobber stands. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff. **

_**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"Except for one…" Hiccup whispers, a little happy at the fact that he knows something everyone else doesn't.

_**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside. **_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): No attacks tonight. Study up. **

_**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book. **_

**TUFFNUT: (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read? **

**RUFFNUT: While we're still alive? **

**SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout all nod vigorously at their screen selves, agreeing wholeheartedly with the opposition to books and something as boring as reading.

**FISHLEGS: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. **

"Known as the Scauldron", Hiccup calls out, briefly distracting the Vikings.

**FISHLEGS: And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... **

"Also known as the Whispering Death", Hiccup states ominously, unconsciously drawing shudders from many Vikings.

_**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long. **_

**TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that... **

**RUFFNUT: ...but now... **

_**Snotlout gets up to go.**_

**SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff. **

"Killing is my specialty! I'm gonna be the best on this island!" Snotlout exclaimed pretentiously, earning glares from the rest of the teens.

"Yeah, say that when you actually kill a dragon." Ruffnut shot back, causing Snotlout's smile to falter slightly.

_**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow. **_

**FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees... **

_**Astrid is the last to go. **_

_**HICCUP: So I guess we'll share- **_

_**ASTRID: Read it. **_

_**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**_

Astrid sighed quietly to herself. She was just as bad as they were, although she didn't openly tease Hiccup. She resolved that she'd apologize to Hiccup after all this was over.

**HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you- **

_**Slam. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Tomorrow. **

Gobber and Stoick exchanged glances. They hadn't realized Hiccup was treated like that around the other teens. Maybe they should lighten up a little around Hiccup from now on…

_**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT **_

_**ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons. **_

**HICCUP: (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. **

_**Hiccup turns the page. **_

**HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings.**

A couple of Vikings shifted nervously in their seats. They hoped they'd never meet such a terrifying creature in real life!

Hiccup, however, stared at the image of the dragon, fascinated yet slightly scared.

_**Another page, another dragon. **_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. **

_**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**_

Many Vikings shook their heads, attempting to clear their vision and stare at the screen again. Was it just them, or were the images _moving_?

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. **

_**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on. **_

All the Vikings felt the fear growing in Hiccup as he read more about the dangerous dragons recorded in the book. They all eyed the screen, feeling as though they were the one in the Great Hall on that dark and stormy night reading about the dragons that had plagued the nightmares of children for decades.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons... **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight... **

_**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**_

"The Night Fury…" Stoick and Gobber both whisper, completely absorbed by the screen.

**HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury. **

_**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. **

Hiccup grinned at the description. "You're nothing like that description, you know that Toothless? Maybe when you're angry, but you're more like a cute playful litt-" Toothless promptly whacked Hiccup playfully upside the head, liking the fear-inducing original description more. Hiccup chuckled and conceded, turning his attention back at the screen.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Or in my case, find the dragon and free it, putting your life on the line!" Hiccup whispered amusedly.

_**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**_

_**MATCH CUT TO: EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN **_

_**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons. **_

**STOICK: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

The dragons snorted. Those humans weren't even close to the nest!

_**Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in. **

_**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst. **_

**VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. **

_**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**_

The teens and Hiccup watched carefully, anxious at what a nest search was like. Soon, they would also be the ones participating in these searches, and it didn't look like any fun.

_**Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**_

The teen and Hiccup jumped slightly, horrified at the danger the older Vikings and chief were in. Stoick groans, remembering this failed search clearly. How humiliating!

_**MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING DAY **_

_**CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline. **_

**HICCUP: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

The teens chortled. "A sequel? Night Fury pamphlet?" Astrid questioned with a laugh. Only Hiccup would ask that kind of a question. Hiccup's face burned slightly red, but he laughed regardless.

_**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS. **_

**GOBBER: (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

_**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**_

Said Nadder in the back of the room perked up. There is was! It squawked to its fellow Nadders and stared proudly at the screen.

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack. **

_**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

_**The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray. **_

**FISHLEGS: I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

Gobber snorted, his teaching methods were foolproof! He's bred the best dragon killers with these practices.

**GOBBER: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike. **

"Pretty difficult to do when you're busy trying to outrun a murderous beast!" Tuffnut called out, feeling at a disadvantage.

_**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**_

The Vikings stared eagerly, this was their chance to strike!

**RUFFNUT: (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe? **

**TUFFNUT: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot. **

**RUFFNUT: How about I give you one! **

_**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**_

A sound of disappointment spread through the Vikings. What a shame!

**GOBBER: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. **

_**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past. **_

**HICCUP: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury? **

**GOBBER: None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!**

"Guess I'm the first", Hiccup thought to himself, happy that he was finally first in _something_.

**HICCUP: I know, I know, but hypothetically... **

**ASTRID: (WHISPERED) Hiccup! **

_**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**_

Astrid groaned, irritated at Snotlout's constant interventions. All he does is make things worse!

**SNOTLOUT: Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

**ASTRID: Hey! **

_**Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him. **_

**SNOTLOUT: (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

"The sun was nowhere near your eyes, Snotlout!" Astrid fumed. Snotlout put his hands up in a mock surrender, a lopsided grin on his face.

_**The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again. **_

**HICCUP: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

Stoick grew more irritated at Hiccup's lack of participation in the training exercise. How can he kill a dragon if he's just standing there talking with Gobber?

**GOBBER: Hiccup! **

**ASTRID: -Hiccup! **

_**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**_

Hiccup and Astrid coughed uncomfortably. This was an awkward moment for both of them.

**TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield! **

**RUFFNUT: She could do better.**

"Knowing the other Vikings on this island, Hiccup's probably the best I'll get." Astrid thought to herself, annoyed at Ruffnut's comment. Then she caught herself. Did she just confess that she likes Hiccup? Her face burned with confusion, and she decided to distract herself by focusing solely on the screen in front of her.

_**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust. **_

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you... **

_**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield.**_

Hiccup flinched, he knew Astrid desperately needed her weapon to defend herself, but that didn't mean it hurt any less when she practically yanked it out of his arm.

_**She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off. **_

**GOBBER: Well done, Astrid. **

_**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. **_

_**Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded. **_

**ASTRID: Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. **

_**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**_

Astrid remembered saying those words, but didn't realize how harsh she sounded to Hiccup. She felt slightly guilty for exploding on Hiccup like that, but she was caught up in her frustration at the moment.

Hiccup merely watched, remembering the confusion he had felt as he was torn between the dragons and the Vikings. But now, he stared at the screen with hard determination in his eyes. He knew what side he was on. And it wasn't the Viking's.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Yay for lack of homework, decided to post another chapter! I'll try to get more out as quickly as I can, but no definite promises till the weekend! Please review! Reviews make me happy ^^)**

**Chapter 7**

_**CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR **_

_**CLOSE ON **_

_**A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**_

Stoick's eyes widened, horrified at the scene before him.

"Hiccup, are you insane?! Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?" he shouted, unable to comprehend what was going on in his son's mind at that moment.

"Umm, maybe?", Hiccup stammered as he let out a weak chuckle.

_**Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce.**_

Many Vikings shut their eyes. This is where little Hiccup meets his demise. Astrid's eyes were glued to the screen, her ice blue eyes wide with terror. What was Hiccup thinking, waltzing in there like that?! Stoick's breaths became labored, unwilling to accept what he feared was coming.

_**Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms.**_

The village stared, mystified. The dragon didn't look as threatening anymore; in fact, it looked kind of… cute.

_**As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**_

"Wait, so we've been terrorized and afraid of a dragon that has no teeth?!" Snotlout exclaimed, a smile playing on his face. Astrid rolled her eyes; how on earth was Hiccup related to him?

**HICCUP: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... **

_**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

Hiccup grinned, nostalgia washing over him. Who would've thought that would be the deciding factor in figuring out Toothless' name? Toothless chirped happily; that fish was delicious, especially since he had hardly eaten after landing in that cove!

_**The teeth retract again.**_

"Retractable teeth… That's so cool!" Fishlegs whispered, voice full of awe. The dragon knowledge-craving part of his mind took over and he instantly began observing every inch of the legendary Night Fury.

_**Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more. **

_**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. **_

The dragons were shocked; a dragon regurgitating fish for another was not just any gesture. Dragons did that for what they considered their young or someone they considered important! They stared at the rider; who was this human?

_**They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**_

"Oh, I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…" Tuffnut said, looking slightly squeamish. Astrid's face scrunched up in disgust. Oh Thor, _please_ don't do what I think Hiccup's going to do.

Hiccup's stomach lurched as he watched his past self realize what Toothless wanted. Raw fish was definitely something he didn't want to try again!

_**Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**_

"Looks tasty, eh?" Gobber chuckled sarcastically, not seeming to be really affected that Hiccup was interacting with a dragon. Stoick's mouth twitched into a slight smile, amused yet disgusted that Hiccup actually ate regurgitated fish.

All the teens except for Astrid made dramatic gagging noises, barely able to stomach what they just saw. Astrid smiled, she liked this side of Hiccup more than the timid and indecisive Hiccup she knew back then.

_**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.**_

"Aww.." A few Vikings unknowingly gave in to their softer side, gazing at the dragon in adoration. This dragon was actually quite cute!

_**Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**_

Hiccup chuckled, "Not so friendly now, are ya?" Toothless huffed and ignored his rider's comment.

_**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER **_

_**It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless.**_

The Vikings once again found themselves impressed by Hiccup's skills as an artist. Why hadn't he told anyone before?

_**Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**_

The dragons stared, never having seen this side of the Night Fury. They hadn't known he was the playful type of dragon under that mysterious and dark appearance.

Hiccup stared at the screen fondly, remembering this moment clearly in the back of his mind. "Ladies and gentlemen, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself", he announced humorously. He received a light slap on the head from Toothless' tail, but Hiccup didn't mind, fully enjoying the moment.

_**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**_

Many Vikings chortled, amused by the rapid mood swings from the dragon as Hiccup teased the scribbles.

_**Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**_

All the Vikings and dragons stared intently at the screen, completely absorbed.

_**Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand.**_

The room was completely silent, all the Vikings staring with their jaws dropped. Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. Did his son just _befriend_ a dragon? A Night Fury at that! Even through a screen, the village could feel the close bond developing between human and rider at that moment.

The dragons were just as surprised as the other humans were. They had never thought they would meet a human who would attempt to befriend a dragon like that. Especially a human as puny as that one!

_**In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**_

Hiccup relaxed into Toothless' side with a content sigh. He was happy he got to relive that again, even if it wasn't in person. That was the day he finally met his best friend. Toothless cooed and gave Hiccup a small lick on the cheek.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT **_

_**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**_

**GOBBER: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

**FISHLEGS: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"Okay, you've said some weird things, Fishlegs. But that was probably one of the weirdest." Snotlout confessed. Fishlegs shrugged, still thinking his idea was pretty cool.

**SNOTLOUT: I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

_**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**_

Gobber grinned, appreciating the boy's enthusiasm, but not quite sure how he would accomplish such mighty feats with merely his face.

**GOBBER: (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

_**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**_

Astrid sucked in her breath; realizing the same thing Hiccup had realized back then. Toothless will die if he can't fly again.

_**Gobber stands and stretches.**_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Snotlout flexed his muscles, flashing Astrid a grin. Astrid stared blankly and turned her attention back to the screen, Snotlout still awkwardly striking his pose as he waited for a more positive response. After a couple of seconds, he realized her attention would not return and stared dejectedly back at the screen.

_**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**_

**TUFFNUT: (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See? **

_**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm. **_

**FISHLEGS: (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo? **

**TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. **

**RUFFNUT: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. **

**TUFFNUT: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now. **

"I've seen you plenty of times from the left, and that was never there!" Ruffnut drawled smugly. Tuffnut acted as if she never spoke.

_**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**_

Hiccup was surprised. He didn't realize Astrid had been watching him leave; no one ever seemed to notice him leave, not that they would care. Despite the situation, he felt slightly happy that someone finally noticed him, especially since it was Astrid.

_**DISSOLVE TO:**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination, Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**_

Gobber was taken aback. He had reached the same conclusion Hiccup was reaching. Was Hiccup really going to rebuild a dragon tail? Did he teach Hiccup enough for him to be able to accomplish such a thing?

_**DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER **_

_**CLOSE ON ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin. Hiccup determinedly pieces together everything, finally revealing a completed tailfin exactly like the sketch.**_

Toothless had been eyeing the screen curiously, watching the tailfin currently attached to his tail being constructed before his eyes. Hiccup stared happily, remembering the rush of adrenaline he had felt while secretly constructing that tailfin. The teens stared, amazed at the Hiccup before them. This wasn't the Hiccup they knew! This Hiccup was confident, determined, _skilled_! Astrid smiled; this was the Hiccup she liked and wanted to get to know better. This was the Hiccup from that amazing flight last night on Toothless, who wanted to risk everything to protect his best friend.

Gobber, meanwhile, was staring proudly at Hiccup onscreen, silently crediting himself for having taught Hiccup everything he needed to know to build such a complex invention.

Stoick was stunned; he knew Hiccup was learning well from Gobber as his apprentice, but he hadn't realized how skilled he had actually become! Not that it was as important as being a dragon killer, but Stoick was glad Hiccup wasn't as useless as the village had dubbed him as.

But the real question remained fresh in all the Vikings and dragon's minds: is that tailfin going to work?


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Well contrary to previous belief, I'm actually finding some time for more chapters! I really should be studying for my precalculus test so I'll just give you all this for now ^^;; Please review and thanks for reading!)**

**Chapter 8**

_**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN **_

_**Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him. **_

**HICCUP: Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. **

_**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out. **_

"I'm surprised you managed to carry that basket all the way there!" whistled Gobber, impressed. Hiccup shrugged, but was slightly proud he finally showed the village he was actually pretty strong, even if it was through a basket of fish.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay, that's disgusting. **

_**Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Uh.. we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel.**

"Wait a second, where did you get all these fish from?" a Viking called out, glaring at the screen. Hiccup smiled sheepishly, unwilling to admit his tactics.

_**Toothless, upon seeing the eel, backs up quickly, hissing agitatedly. **_

Stoick took careful note of the dragon's reaction. They don't like eels, huh…

"Hey, I've got an idea! How about we cover the entire island with eels? That'll drive away the dragons, right?" Snotlout offered helpfully. Toothless growled unappreciatively while the rest of the Vikings stared at Snotlout, praying that he was joking.

"No? Okay then." Snotlout shrugged; at least he tried!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. **

_**Hiccup quickly tosses away the eel, Toothless snorting at the lingering scent.**_

**HICCUP: (CON'D) Yeah, I don't like eel much either. **

_**Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

Astrid couldn't help but slap her palm against her forehead. Hiccup couldn't give a believable lie even if his life depended on it!

_**Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) It's okay. **

_**Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt. **_

"Uh oh…" Gobber murmured, echoing the exact words going through Stoick's head at that moment. The teens gulped nervously; this wasn't going to end well…

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay...okay.. **

_**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not too bad. It works. **

_**Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No!**

With a smirk, Hiccup heard many other full grown male Vikings shrieking along with the Hiccup on screen, all terrified at the prospect of being trapped on a dragon's tail.

_**Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**_

Gobber gasped, head whipping between the screen and Stoick as he tried to see his reaction. Stoick merely stared at the screen, pale and tight-lipped.

_**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working! **

_**He arcs the tailfin towards the right, changing Toothless' trajectory until they are back inside the cove, gliding over the lake.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it. **

_**Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. He makes a sharp turn. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. **_

"Hey, I was just trying to help you fly, mister!" Hiccup jokingly complained.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! **

_**He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yeah! **

Stoick finally cracked a smile, but it immediately faltered. He hadn't seen Hiccup that excited about something in a long time, especially not in front of him.

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING **_

**GOBBER: (O.S.) Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive. **

_**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

The Zipplebacks gave a toothy grin, appreciating the spotlight. Two heads were better than one, after all.

_**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon. **_

**FISHLEGS: (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its... **

"And here we go again!" Snotlout calls out, exasperated by Fishleg's extensive knowledge on dragons. Fishlegs once again remained unfazed by the complaint, even silently mouthing the facts to himself!

**HICCUP: (TENSE) Will you please stop that? **

_**ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT moving nervously through the fog, back to back. **_

**SNOTLOUT: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There! **

_**Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog. **_

**ASTRID: Hey! **

**RUFFNUT: It's us, idiots. **

_**Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**_

Hiccup snickered, unable to stop himself from enjoying Snotlout's slip ups.

**TUFFNUT: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon. **

**SNOTLOUT: (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure. **

_**Astrid PUNCHES Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a basket to the face. Suddenly, a TAIL whips out a drags Tuffnut into the fog. Ruffnut steps forward, but Astrid stops her.**_

**ASTRID: Wait. **

_**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. **_

Astrid winced; she couldn't deny how anxious and terrified she had been at that moment, vulnerable and completely blind. Ruffnut gave a slight shudder, not wanting to relive something like that again.

_**ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water. **_

**TUFFNUT: Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt. **

**FISHLEGS: Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now... **

_**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area. **_

**FISHLEGS: Oh. Wrong head. **

_**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**_

The Vikings tense; Hiccup's their only chance now! Stoick stared at the screen, slightly hopeful that Hiccup might suddenly transform into the courageous and powerful Viking he pictured Hiccup would be.

**GOBBER: Fishlegs! **

_**Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Now, Hiccup! **

_**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill. **_

**HICCUP: Oh, come on!**

The Vikings found themselves laughing once again, finding Hiccup's bad luck highly entertaining. Stoick blanched, dread consuming him. How many times has Hiccup put himself at death's door by now? The number had grown so large Stoick lost count.

**GOBBER: Hiccup! **

_**Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Goober watches open-mouthed to see… The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it. **_

**HICCUP BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again! **

_**The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing. **_

The Vikings were beside themselves. What was this black magic? _Hiccup_ should be fearing the dragon, not the other way around!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. **

_**Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**_

Astrid began to laugh out loud but caught herself, still keeping the smile on her face. She remembered how flabbergasted she had been to see Hiccup driving back that humongous dragon, clearly believing she was hallucinating or dreaming. Who knew Hiccup had some of his own tricks up his sleeve?

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done. **

_**Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed.**_

Hiccup snorted, completely relishing in their dumbstruck faces. Oh, what he wouldn't give to relive that moment over and over again!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to... **

_**Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yep...see you tomorrow. **

_**Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on. **_

Hiccup caught Astrid's expression, slightly impressed that she caught on so quickly. Still, at least he managed to keep it a secret for a while longer!

_**EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET **_

_**BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE **_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals. **_

Gobber once again found himself impressed, Hiccup sure picked up blacksmithing quickly!

_**EXT. COVE - DAY **_

_**Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down. **_

**HICCUP: Hey!**

Both Vikings and dragons eyed the pair curiously. Hiccup and Toothless were completely different around each other compared to when they were among their respective species. They were more… relaxed and playful.

_**EXT. COVE - DAY **_

_**Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying. **_

**HICCUP Yeah! Whoa! **

_**INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER **_

_**Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle. **_

_**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN **_

_**Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**_

Toothless whined, wishing that he could be there right now. The dragons behind him also shifted excitedly, eagerly wishing to get their claws on some dragon nip as well. Hiccup smiled reassuringly and quietly promised Toothless that he'd take him back there again one day, instantly calming the dragon down.

Many Vikings smiled at the scene, softening up to this dragon's character. They were almost tempted to go pet it if they ever encountered it… almost.

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING **_

_**A Gronkle charges Hiccup, who reflexively thrusts out a handful of dragon nip in front of him, eyes shut. It immediately stops slows and goes weak in the knees, sniffing at the dragon nip eagerly. Hiccup lowers his hand full of dragon nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm. **_

As impressed at Stoick was with Hiccup's tactics, he couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. _This_ was how his son rose to the top of the ranks of dragon killing? By _cheating_?

_**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON **_

_**The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and bombarding him with questions. **_

**FISHLEGS: Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

**TUFFNUT: How'd you do that?**

**RUFFNUT: It was really cool.**

_**He squirms and invents an excuse. **_

**HICCUP: I left my axe back in the ring. **

_**He turns and hurries back. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you. **

_**Astrid watches, suspicious.**_

"Wait a sec, you never came back! Where'd you go?" Fishlegs asked, genuinely curious.

Hiccup smiled, "You're about to find out, Fishlegs."

_**EXT. COVE - LATER **_

_**Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over. **_

Snotlout stared blankly at the screen. "You left us to go scratch your dragon to sleep?"

Hiccup grinned cheerfully. "Well, I didn't mean to make him fall asleep, but yes!"

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER **_

_**An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement. **_

The elder Vikings watched in awe. Hiccup was actually subduing these ravenous beasts without receiving a scratch! Stoick felt his anger continue to grow as he watched his son continue to deceive his way to the top. How did Hiccup expect to actually kill a dragon today in the ring if all he did before was render them unconscious?

_**INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone. **_

_**EXT. COVE - LATER **_

_**Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**_

Toothless huffed, annoyed that he never caught that pesky ball of light.

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **_

_**A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen. **_

**GOBBER: Meet the Terrible Terror.**

Hiccup smiled mischievously; this was probably one of the most underestimated dragons on Berk! Little did they know…

_**A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits. **_

**TUFFNUT: Ha. It's like the size of my- **

_**Tuffnut is taken down in a blur. **_

**TUFFNUT: (CONT'D) Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

Tuffnut cleared his throat awkwardly and vowed to move past this embarrassing moment, ignoring his sister's cackling.

_**Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion. **_

**TUFFNUT: (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) Wow, he's better than you ever were. **

"Well that's technically not true, she's obviously way better at combat than I ever was; I was just good at exploiting the dragon's weak spots", Hiccup thought to himself nonchalantly.

_**CUT TO: **_

_**EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. He ducks behind a large boulder. She quickly tries to spot him by climbing on top of the boulder, but sees no sight of him. She HUFFS, frustrated. **_

"Little did she know, I was hiding right behind the boulder!" Hiccup laughed, thinking back to that day.

_**EXT. COVE - LATER Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work. **_

_**EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**A large gust of air snaps the rope tying Toothless to the stump and they flew backwards. Hiccup finds a piece of his harness stuck on Toothless' saddle.**_

**HICCUP: Oh, great. **

_**EXT. BERK - NIGHT **_

_**The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**_

**VIKING: Hiccup. **

_**Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. **_

"Hiccup, I hate to break it to you, but you're terrible at acting casual." Snotlout pointed out bluntly, the other teens silently agreeing. Hiccup blushed, but knew they were right.

_**Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket.**_

Stoick immediately stiffened. How dare his son bring a Night Fury into the village so easily? What if something had gone wrong and that dragon went on a rampage? He could tell by the uneasy mumbles from the other Vikings around him that he was not alone on that opinion.

_**Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**_

**ASTRID: (O.S.) Hiccup?**

_**Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Are you in there? **

_**Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle. **_

**HICCUP: Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

The other teens shook their heads pityingly. There was no doubt about it, Hiccup would never last a day as an actor.

**ASTRID: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

"I'm flattered by your concern!" Hiccup called out light-heartedly, causing Astrid to flush slightly.

_**Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**_

Hiccup sighed in relief, feeling as tense as he had that night. That was definitely the closest they got to being discovered! Astrid frowned, she was so close!

_**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN **_

_**A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**_

Stoick scowled, not wishing to see the devastating failure of the search being broadcasted on the screen for all to see.

**GOBBER: Well, I trust you found the nest at least? **

**STOICK: Not even close. **

**GOBBER: Ah. Excellent. **

_**Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**_

**GOBBER: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

_**Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**_

**VIKING #1: Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved. **

**VIKING #2: Out with the old and in with the new, right?! **

**VIKING #3: No one will miss that old nuisance! **

**VIKING #4: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

Hiccup deflated slightly, the villager's words striking him dead in the heart. Did they really despise him that much back then?

_**Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**_

**STOICK: He's... gone?**

"Gee, thanks Dad", Hiccup called out dryly.

**GOBBER: Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans. **

_**Stoick is doubly confused. **_

**STOICK: Hiccup? **

Hiccup huffed indignantly; he finally makes a name for himself and his dad doesn't even believe him! Well he did expect that initial reaction from his dad, who could blame him?

**GOBBER: (BEAMING) Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

_**Stoick stares off distantly, a hopeful smile forming on his face.**_

Hiccup beamed; he finally made his father proud! Just wait till he showed him all the other ways he can tame the drag-

"THIS is what you wanted to show me? You playing around with these monsters, betraying our entire village?!" Stoick's voice rang out, trembling with fury.

Hiccup froze, not expecting such a negative reaction. His face instantly hardened. "I told you before and I'll tell you again dad: they're not monst-"

"I don't want to hear any of it, Hiccup! Did you think this was going to change anything? Bring something good to our island? All you've done is bring disappointment to our family name!" Stoick roared, eyes flashing as he stood up once again. With a frustrated growl, he once again found himself bound to his current location, unable to move.

With a startle, Toothless felt his rider slightly trembling against his side and instantly felt a burst of fury. If these irritating humans didn't stop, he would blast them all to pieces! Toothless growled angrily and began to stand, but was stopped by Hiccup, who placed a gentle yet shaky hand on his head.

"I'm alright, bud", Hiccup whispered, voice slightly trembling as he drew himself to his feet.

"You're wrong dad, this _will_ bring change to this island, change that we've needed for years now!" Hiccup shot back, frustrated at his dad's unwillingness to see past his hatred for dragons.

"And what change is that, Hiccup? What good change can you bring by drawing these bloodthirsty creatures to _my_ village? The village I've spent years trying to protect from these beasts? TELL ME, HICCUP!" Stoick exploded, overwhelmed with anger and betrayal.

"_Patience, Stoick. Answers come to those who wait."_ Stoick felt another burst of irritation as that annoying voice returned again. "Who do you think you are, messing with our lives like this? Release me now or so help me Odin I will-"

"_Your anger is understood, but unnecessary. Please just collect yourself and finish this movie before reaching conclusions. I assure you that I will release you all once this is over."_

Stoick stood still for several seconds, all the Vikings eyeing him nervously, waiting to see how he would react. Finally, Stoick sat back down into his seat, silently fuming. He didn't care what that blasted voice said, he better get answers soon or else thing were going to get ugly.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sorry, I'm putting this up later than I expected! Last week of school is coming up before finals, so I have a bunch of projects due tomorrow But omg it's finally June! I get to watch HTTYD 2 in 12 more days! :D Please review if you can and thanks for reading/following!)**

**Chapter 9**

_**CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON **_

_**Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground**_ _**seems miles below them.**_

Almost immediately, Stoick forgot his current anger and was struck with shock and dismay. Hiccup was truly riding that beast thousands of feet above the ocean?! The other Vikings weren't sure whether to fear for his life or to shake their head at his recklessness.

**HICCUP: Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. **

_**Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

"What's with the positions? Doesn't a tail just open one way?" Snotlout retorted. Hiccup and Astrid both suppressed a sigh, even Toothless looking exasperated at this clueless blob of a Viking.

_**He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**_

The Vikings watched, enthralled at Hiccup's ability to control the Night Fury's flight. How did he do it?

Hiccup's nostalgic smile at the first flight slowly melted off his face as he immediately remembered the near death experience he encountered that day. Gods, his dad was going to explode again. But he survived, didn't he? Got to give him some credit for that!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Alright, it's go time. It's go time. **

_**They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy! **

_**They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**_

Subconsciously, Stoick found himself sighing in relief, not willing to see Hiccup almost dying again. Gobber also seemed to relax slightly, but was still stiff as he watched Hiccup soar through the skies.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yeah! Yes, it worked! **

_**The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the**_ _**turns.**_

The Vikings all flinched as Hiccup – or to be more precise, Toothless – crashed into the stack.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, on the other hand, looked extremely excited to see the crash, wishing that they could do that too one day.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Sorry. **

_**They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) My fault. **

_**Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate. **_

The Vikings all let out a laugh, sympathizing with Toothless' irritation for Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled, "You prideful dragon", only to receive another ear slap.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat sheet). Position four, no three.**

_**They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... **

Everyone in the room was captivated, almost picturing themselves with Hiccup on the dragon and sharing his enthusiasm.

_**He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP! **

_**Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet... **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No!**

Stoick and Gobber both tensed; they were waiting for something bad to happen. Something bad always happens when Hiccup's around.

_**... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**_

"Odin's beard…" Gobber whispered fearfully. Stoick had gone ghostly pale, silently asking the gods why his son was so eager to pass through death's doors. All the teens and other Vikings had gone silent, watching in horror as Hiccup seemed to be approaching his death.

Hiccup could feel the fear emanating through the room and silently groaned. Well this part certainly wasn't going to help the village learn to trust dragons.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Oh gods! Oh no! **

_**Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**_

Toothless whined, not liking to see Hiccup in such a dangerous situation. Hiccup kept his stare on the screen, absentmindedly petting Toothless to calm him down.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down- **

_**Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.**_

Many Vikings shut their eyes, not wishing to see Hiccup become a new splat on the sharp sea stacks. Stoick and Gobber held their breath, eyes wide with fear.

_**With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**_

Impossible. That was the first word to come to everyone's mind, both Vikings and dragons. The Vikings stared, slack jawed at the scene before them. Hiccup had managed to work with the Night Fury and fly perfectly in sync! Hiccup smiled to himself; how's that for some talent?

_**Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) YEEAHHH! **

_**Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly**_ _**into it. **_

_**ON HICCUP'S FACE **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Ah, come on. **

Relieved that any imminent danger was past Hiccup, the Vikings let out a weak laugh. Leave it to Hiccup to never fail to bring his dry humor, no matter the situation.

Stoick felt Gobber visibly relax next to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that same. Was this the end? How many more times has Hiccup gone behind the village's back to attempt these life threatening actions?

_**EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET **_

_**Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness. **_

**HICCUP: Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.**

The dragons stared, fascinated at the stronger bond between the two. The Night Fury was willingly giving up the best part of the fish for its new rider! The Night Fury really trusted that human by now. They could feel the solidified connection forming between what was thought to be impossible.

_**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. **_

The Terrible Terrors squeaked excitedly, hopping in place as they watched themselves face off in the match for the fish.

_**Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. **_

"Aw come one bud, what happened to sharing is caring?" Hiccup teased. Toothless snorted, clearly disagreeing with that notion.

_**Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**_

The Vikings laughed, pitying the tiny dragon. It put up a valiant effort, but hey, it was up against a Night Fury!

_**Hiccup laughs. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? **

_**Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Here you go. **

_**The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed. Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (PENSIVE) Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

The room went silent as the Vikings watched what was the island's most hated creatures turn into gentle and peaceful dragons. Many were left speechless as they saw Hiccup befriending more and more dragons.

Astrid grinned, noticing her appreciation and respect for Hiccup growing stronger and stronger. If she had known the situation, maybe she could've gone along with him to learn about dragons! She wouldn't mind having her own dragon, too!

Stoick stared hard at the screen, not as susceptible to the gentle nature of some of these dragons. Sure, some seemed peaceful enough, but that doesn't mean he can forget the countless times they've attacked his village, stealing their food, destroying their homes!

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT **_

_**HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk. **_

"Scared me half to death!", Hiccup whispered to himself nervously.

**HICCUP: Dad! You're back! **

_**He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Gobber's not here, so... **

_**He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**_

"Alright Hiccup, I really need to teach you how to act when you're trying to lie about something," Snotlout adamantly announced.

"Oh oh oh! We can help with that! That's our specialty!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut piped in helpfully.

"Thanks for the concern, guys," Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

**STOICK: I know. I came looking for you.**

**HICCUP: (CAUGHT) You did? **

**STOICK: (STERN) You've been keeping secrets. **

_**Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**_

A confused mumble spreads across the room. Stoick knows? How did he find out? Why is he so calm about it?

**HICCUP: I...I…I have?**

"Way to play it cool there, Hiccup," Snotlout whispered dramatically, shaking his head at his cousin's lack of acting abilities.

**STOICK: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? **

**HICCUP: (IN VAIN) I don't know what you're... **

**STOICK: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. **

**HICCUP: Oh? **

Stoick shook his head in disbelief. They had both been talking about dragons, but two completely different versions of dragons! He had been so close to finding out his secret!

**STOICK: So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon. **

_**Blood drains from Hiccup's face. **_

A gasp resonated through the room. He knew! Many eyed the screen somewhat eagerly, wondering if Stoick would explode as he had earlier.

**HICCUP: Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to- **

_**Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled. **_

The Vikings stared, just as confused as Hiccup was. This definitely wasn't the reaction they were expecting.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) You're not...upset? **

**STOICK: What?! I was hoping for this! **

**HICCUP: Uh...you were?**

Snotlout opened his mouth, clearly confused, as he prepared to ask another question. He noticed Astrid's glare and immediately shut his mouth, meekly staring back at the screen.

**STOICK: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. **

_**Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**_

A look of understanding dawned upon everyone's face, realizing the miscommunication that was occurring.

**STOICK: (CONT'D) And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling! **

_**Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever** **seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

Hiccup felt his heart sink at those words, knowing he let his dad down again.

_**Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty! **

_**Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (RELIEVED) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about. **

_**Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**_

The Vikings shifted uncomfortably, clearly feeling the awkward tension filling the room.

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Oh, I... brought you something. **

_**He presents a horned helmet. **_

**STOICK (CONT'D) To keep you safe in the ring. **

In the midst of everything, Hiccup still felt glad that his dad was concerned for his safety. At least it showed he still cared!

**HICCUP (SINCERE) Wow. Thanks. **

_**Hiccup accepts it, looking it over. **_

**STOICK: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT) It's half of her breast plate.**

The teens burst into the sudden laughter, Astrid smiling slightly. Hiccup felt the color rise to his cheeks, knowing that everyone now knew the true origin of his helmet. Stoick looked confused, not understanding what was so funny as Gobber heartily patted him on the back, chuckling as well.

_**Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? **

_**Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**_

"Oh dude...Did not need to see this part." Snotlout groaned, disturbed.

_**Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN. **_

**HICCUP: I should really get to bed.**

**STOICK HICCUP: (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat. **

Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered at the word 'breast hat'. Astrid rolled her eyes; some boys were so immature!

**STOICK: Well..uh..good night. **

_**Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**_

Stoick eyed Hiccup, watching his distressed expression. He didn't understand where this so-called 'movie' was going. Was it _trying_ to tear him and his son apart?

"Hiccup, why couldn't you have just told me, son?" Stoick questioned uncertainly.

A long pause passed as Stoick uncomfortably waited for a response.

"Did you really just ask that, dad?" Hiccup replied, voice heavy with disbelief.

Stoick blushed uncharacteristically. "Okay, point taken. What I'm trying to say is that maybe if we could have just talked through thi-"

"That's the problem! You never listen to me, dad! Every time I talk to you, it's either ignored or you refuse to listen. I could barely talk to you about dragon killing, how was I supposed to bring up Toothless? 'Oh hey Dad, dragon killings going great! By the way, I ride a Night Fury and I'm friends with dragons now, the dragons that have been destroying our village for decades! Good night!'" Hiccup cried, his words spilling out before he could stop himself.

Stoick went silent, torn between his hatred for dragons and his love for his son.

"I just wanted to protect you, son." Stoick whispered, his voice still easily carrying across the room to where Hiccup was seated.

Hiccup froze, not sure how to reply. His mind was a mess, trying to process everything that was happening. His dad wanted to protect him… His memory raced back yesterday, where he and Astrid had encountered the queen dragon at its nest, clearly able to decimate anything Berk could throw at it. He couldn't let his dad go there, no one from Berk could go near that place!

"I was too." Hiccup voice was as quiet as Stoick's. Stoick looked up, confused. What did he mean, Hiccup was trying to protect him?

A moment of silence passed, as the village and dragons witnessed the first heart to heart conversation between the chief of the tribe and its heir. The silence was abruptly interrupted as they saw the scene on the screen begin to shift. Eyes drawn back to the movie, they watched with both curiosity and anxiety for what was yet to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I've been finishing up my last week of school before finals, and school finally ended for me today! ^^ Just three days of finals and I'm free! On an even better note, I've been hearing only great reviews about HTTYD2 which makes me even more excited to see it. One more week!3 Thanks to all of you who are reading this, please review if you can!)**

**Chapter 10**

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS – AFTERNOON**_

_**A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat. **_

**ASTRID: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

Astrid couldn't help but frown at her past actions. She remembered the fierce anger she had felt all of that week as she watched Hiccup miraculously defeating dragons without breaking a sweat. Her determination to be the best had overcome her, and she only grew more and more irritated with the chief's son. But now… she felt regretful at how she's treated Hiccup. She'll talk to him after this is over. She had something she needed to tell him.

**HICCUP: Please, by all means. **

_**She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on. **_

_**Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee line toward him.**_

Stoick eyed the screen warily. He no longer feared for his son's safety; he knew Hiccup would do what he had done before and tame the beast before it could harm him. He continued to grapple with the situation, unsure whether to be proud of Hiccup or ashamed by him.

_**BACK TO ASTRID ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined. **_

**ASTRID: This time. This time for sure.**

The other teens watched Astrid on the screen, slightly interested. Astrid rarely looked this determined to do something, even when there was a blazing fire rapidly spreading across the village! To think Hiccup was the one to do this…

_**With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw. **_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) Aaaaaaaaaa... **

_**And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.**_

Hiccup smirked, enjoying being able one-up Astrid again. He knew how competitive Astrid was, and to finally best her in something had given him a confidence he never knew he had. He had to thank her for that afterwards, Hiccup thought with a grin.

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No! **

_**Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is. **_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"There are children here, Astrid!" Hiccup called out teasingly, causing Astrid to turn a ripe red.

"Don't make me come over there!" Astrid shot back threateningly, immediately silencing the teasing laughter. Still, Hiccup kept a smile on his face, enjoying how much closer they had become.

_**A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff.**_ _**Everyone lights up excitedly. **_

**STOICK: Wait! Wait! **

**HICCUP: So, later. **

_**Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave. **_

**GOBBER: Not so fast. **

**HICCUP: I'm kinda late for- **

**ASTRID: (LIVID) What? Late for what exactly?**

"Flying with Toothless, of course." Hiccup quietly replied, smiling at the thought of soaring through the skies with his dragon.

Toothless snorted; so this was why his rider had been so late? He had been so eager to fly that day, too!

_**Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd. **_

**STOICK: Okay quiet down. The elder has decided. **

_**Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup. **_

Astrid stared at the screen, strangely not feeling upset at all. In fact, she was _glad_ Hiccup had won. What if she had won? She might have never discovered his secret or gone on that amazing flight with him. Or even discovered the queen! Oh gods, the queen dragon was one secret she felt incredibly burdened with, resisting the urge to tell anyone else on Hiccup's request. She found herself silently thanking the gods for letting it play out like this. Fate works in funny ways…

**GOBBER: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon! **

**STOICK: Ha, ha! That's my boy! **

_**Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators... **_

**HICCUP: (MASKING PANIC) Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... **

_**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK **_

**HICCUP: ... leaving. We're leaving. **

At first, Stoick thought he had imagined that last part. Hiccup? Leave Berk? His mind was racing. How could his own son decide to leave so easily?

The rest of the village mumbled amongst themselves. Why was Hiccup leaving at the time in his life where he was the most popular?

**HICCUP: Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. **

_**Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Oh..man... **

_**SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**_

Snotlout and the twins grinned at the sight. Oh, this was gonna get good.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (SHOCKED) Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?**

"Nice save there, Hiccup", Snotlout remarked dryly. Hiccup sighed quietly but didn't respond; he was too worried about how the village was going to react to what happens soon.

Astrid also remembered with a jolt that the village was going to see their little "flight". Will she be branded as a traitor alongside Hiccup? Oddly enough, she didn't feel as burdened by that. She was more concerned at the uproar the village was going to make when they finally discover the dragon nest.

_**She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless. **_

**ASTRID: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? **

"Man, she's good at this!" Tuffnut called out, amazed Astrid figured it out so quickly. Astrid rolled her eyes.

**HICCUP: Uh...training?**

_**She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**_

**ASTRID: It better not involve... this.**

**HICCUP: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... **

**They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.**

The Vikings shifted restlessly, wondering if Astrid was going to encounter the Night Fury as well. Will it attack her?

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (PANICKED) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. **

Snotlout looked unamused. "Hiccup, how was that even a believable lie?" he asked in disappointment. Hiccup shook his head, slightly embarrassed. He tended to be a terrible liar when under pressure.

**HICCUP: So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. **

_**He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?! **

The teens winced as Hiccup hit the ground; that didn't sound or look nice at all.

Hiccup flinched at the memory; all his efforts to drive her back always seemed to result in pain for him.

**ASTRID: That's for the lies. **

_**Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body. **_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) And THAT'S for everything else. **

_**Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Staring at them from a distance, snarling.**_

It was from this perspective that Astrid realized why Toothless acted so aggressively. No, it wasn't because it was a bloodthirsty beast. It was because it thought its rider was in danger. Astrid was floored at the bond between the two.

**HICCUP: (FEEBLE) Oh man. **

_**She dives onto Hiccup. **_

**ASTRID: Get down!**

_**As they both hit the ground, TOOTHLESS roars and runs towards them. ASTRID grabs her axe and raises it, ready to strike. **_

**ASTRID: Run! Run! **

The village couldn't help but admire Astrid's actions. She acted so bravely in the face of death, facing a _Night Fury_! Many near her eyed her respectfully; Astrid ignored these stares, tense as she waited for those stares to change into accusing ones soon.

**HICCUP: No!**

_**Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No. It's okay! It's okay... **

_**Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (CALMING) She's a friend. **

**Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

Stoick stared at the Night Fury, stunned at how protective it was. How did Hiccup do it?

"Ye gotta give it to the lad, he did something none of us could have ever done, Stoick." Gobber whispered admiringly. Stoick didn't respond.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) You just scared him. **

"_Astrid_ scared the _dragon_? I think he's got it the other way around" Ruffnut called out, sneering at Astrid.

**ASTRID: I scared him!? **

_**She flinches, realizing the meaning of his words.**_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER) Who is him?**

**HICCUP: Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. **

**Toothless hisses at Astrid threateningly, still not trusting her. Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

"Well that could've gone better, couldn't it bud?" Hiccup asked lightly. Compared to Astrid, he didn't seem to be as concerned about how the village would react; it's not like they haven't seen worse by now.

**HICCUP: Da da da, we're dead. **

_**Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS) Where do you think you're going? **

_**EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER **_

_**ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**_

Hiccup watched bemusedly as many other Vikings released a high-pitched scream even higher than Astrid's. So much for fierce Viking demeanor.

**ASTRID: Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

_**Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**_

The other teens blanched. Was Hiccup going to kill Astrid?!

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) Hiccup! Get me down from here! **

**HICCUP: You have to give me a chance to explain. **

**ASTRID: I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say! **

**HICCUP: Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. **

_**Hiccup extends a hand.**_

Hiccup grinned to himself. It's not like he gave Astrid much of a choice there, and they both knew it.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Please, Astrid. **

_**She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**_

**ASTRID: Now get me down.**

Astrid watched the crowd nervously. This would've been a good time to show how harmless dragons could be. Unfortunately, she knew that what happened immediately after this won't sit well for a lot of them.

**HICCUP: Toothless? Down. Gently. **

_**Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) See? Nothing to be afraid of. **

"Thanks for this, bud. After all I did for you!" Hiccup whispered humorously. Toothless cooed, apologizing but not regretting any of his actions.

_**Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**_

Many Vikings pressed against the back of the seat, terrified at what was happening.

Gobber stared wide-eyed at the screen, horrified and hoping to never be in that situation. Stoick tensed, slightly angry at the dragon for its reckless flying.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not** **usually like this. Oh no...**

_**Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets**_ _**over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**_

Toothless purred, remembering the thrill of performing those extreme flight sequences. Hiccup couldn't help but grin; even though he had been slightly panicked at Toothless' actions, he knew he enjoyed it as much as Toothless did. As for Astrid…

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us! **

_**Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

The Vikings couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's comment. Immediately after, they were filled with worry again. If Hiccup couldn't control his dragon, who will?!

**ASTRID: Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing. **

_**Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents.**_

A short silence. "Well, that was easy" Snotlout commented.

_**They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself.**_

All the Vikings in the room were awed. They had never seen this part of Berk before, high above the clouds. It looked beautiful! Astrid grinned, remembering that flight clearly. She hoped she could go again with Hiccup. Maybe after this movie!

_**Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**_

_**DISSOLVE TO: **_

_**EXT. SKY - NIGHT **_

_**...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking.**_

Stoick couldn't help but admire the view. This perspective gave Berk a whole new view! He could see the entire island in one sweep!

_**Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**_

"Ah, young love" Gobber announced dramatically, causing both teens to blush. Snotlout was stunned; Astrid likes Hiccup?!

**ASTRID: Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT) He's amazing.**

_**Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**_

The dragons stared at the scene intriguingly. Where were all these new and kind humans coming from?

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) So what now? **

_**Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer. **_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... (WHISPERED) ... kill a dragon.**

Hiccup was drawn back to reality at this, realizing that before they were transported to this room, they left off while he was trying not to kill the dragon. What was the voice going to do after this? Send them back there and figure things out?

**HICCUP: Don't remind me. **

_**A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Toothless! What's happening?**

The Vikings whispered fearfully. This didn't look good.

_**Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**_

"The beast is taking those two to their death! See, they can't be trusted after all!" one Viking called out. Calls of agreement arose from others, but were silenced by the others near them who wanted to see what will happen.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Get down! **

_**Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in. **_

**ASTRID: What's going on? **

**HICCUP: I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud. **

_**Toothless shakes off Hiccup's hand, ignoring him.**_

Stoick felt worry coursing through him. It didn't look like Hiccup could really control his dragon. How was he supposed to tame that Monstrous Nightmare in the ring?

_**Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (WHISPERED) It looks like they're hauling in their kill. **

**ASTRID: Uh, what does that make us?**

"Uh oh…" Snotlout whispered, voicing the thoughts of every other Viking in the room.

_**The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. **_

It took a moment for the impact of this new area to hit the Vikings, especially Stoick. Stoick was still eyeing the scene, calculating. Could this be?

_**Hiccup is amazed. **_

**HICCUP: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Hiccup's comment confirmed Stoick's thoughts. Stoick immediately straightened up, staring at the screen more intently than before. The dragon's _nest_! Hiccup found the nest Vikings searched for since Vikings first arrived hundreds of years ago!

_**Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

Gobber chuckled slightly at the comment while Stoick remained still, contemplating Hiccup's question. Were they saving for winter? Or maybe… feeding something else?

**ASTRID: They're not eating any of it. **

"Maybe they don't like fish and just steal it for fun!" Snotlout pointed out helpfully. Astrid punched him in the shoulder, causing the teen to yelp uncharacteristically.

_**Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.**_

Everyone in the room tensed, the Vikings because they've never heard such a threatening roar before, the dragons because they knew that meant the queen was angry; nothing good came out when the queen was angry.

_**The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**_

The Vikings were horrified. What was this mother of beasts? They vowed to never go near this so called "dragon nest". Stoick paused too, uncertain of their ability to take down such a beast. But they had to! They needed to destroy the nest at all costs!

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) What is that? **

_**The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear. **_

**HICCUP: Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now! **

_**Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for**_ _**them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as**_ _**thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**_

The Vikings sat in stunned silence as the screen shifted into the next scene.

_**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER **_

_**Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach. **_

**ASTRID: (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them. **

_**She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village. **_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Let's find your dad. **

**HICCUP: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**

"THAT'S what you're worried about? Your stupid dragon? We're gonna die here, if you haven't noticed! That includes you, Hiccup!" Snotlout spat out accusingly.

Hiccup and Astrid both felt a burst of irritation at the buffoon of a Viking. Toothless' eyes narrowed as it growled at the unpleasant voice. Snotlout immediately quieted, hearing the quiet growl of the Night Fury.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Astrid, we have to think this through carefully. **

_**Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**_

**ASTRID: Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

"See, I'm not alone!" Snotlout called out, grinning that he and Astrid had reached a similar accusation. Astrid hung her head miserably, partly because she regretted saying such things without considering Hiccup's point of view and partly because she had stooped down to Snotlout's level of thinking. And that was a low level.

_**Hiccup stands firm, resolute. **_

**HICCUP: Yes. **

Stoick was surprised. Hiccup had never been that confident about making decisions before. That was why he had been so worried about his son becoming chief one day. But here he was, displaying the confidence and assertiveness a leadership represented!

_**Astrid's taken aback. **_

**ASTRID: Okay. (BEAT) Then what do we do?**

**HICCUP: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out. **

**ASTRID: Okay. **

_**Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) That's for kidnapping me. **

_**Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive.**_

The Vikings and dragons both chuckled, enjoying Toothless' refusal to be a part of their moment.

_**Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek. **_

**ASTRID (CONT'D) That's for, everything else. **

A collective awe filled the room from many of the Vikings. Snotlout silently fumed at Hiccup's luck. Ruffnut looked slightly miffed, as if jealous. Fishlegs merely stared respectfully at Hiccup. He had become so much cooler and smarter about dragons! Maybe one day he could learn from him!

_**In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him. **_

**HICCUP: What are you looking at? **

Amidst the laughing from Hiccup's comment, Stoick began to rise again, half expecting the immobility to take over again, and half hoping that maybe the voice has gone away. With a sigh, he found himself once again rooted to his spot. He looked towards the ceiling, eyes narrowed as if searching for its perpetrator.

"Whoever you are, I demand you release me now. We've seen all we've needed to see. Everything after this night happened today, so I am well aware of what occurs, as does the village. Just send us back to where we were and I'll deal with this with Hiccup." Stoick demanded coldly.

Hiccup felt slightly uneasy at Stoick's announcement. His dad didn't sound happy; what was he going to do? He didn't feel it would be good.

"_Whoever said that the movie was over?"_ The voice drifted back into the room, almost teasingly.

Stoick stifled an irritated sigh. "As I've said, we've all been able to witness what happened today for ourselves, there's no need to rewatch what happ-"

"_Ah but Stoick, I never said that is where the movie ends."_ The voice pressed gently, causing Stoick's eyes to widen, as well as the village's.

Stoick sucked in a breath. "You don't mean… the future?"

"_Just sit back and watch. Everything will be revealed in due time."_

Stoick stood still, unable to believe such words. Could it really show what will happen in the future? Well, the voice_ had_ been able to transfer every Viking and dragon into this room, so he didn't dare doubt it. He slowly sunk back into his chair, eyeing the screen with newfound fascination.

Hiccup was still frozen in surprise. The future? He couldn't deny he was curious as to what happens next in the arena with the Monstrous Nightmare when his dad exploded, but he was also worried about the outcome. Hiccup drew in a shaky breath and leaned back onto Toothless, bracing himself for what was to come.

_Odin help us._


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: THANK YOU ALL for the amazing reviews! They really brighten my day 3 Here's another chapter in thanks. We're almost near the end! Some of you have asked this, and this was something that I was also planning on doing because I love writing these reaction fanfics a lot; I will probably be making another story with reactions to the new HTTYD 2 trailer and maybe even some of the released clips! Can't wait to get started on those, but for now let's focus on this story ^^ Thanks for reading and please review!)**

**Chapter 11**

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **_

_**The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event. **_

**STOICK: (aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.**

Hiccup frowned slightly at his dad's way with words. Sure, he's heard worse from the other villagers, but why did it hurt so much when his dad said them?

_**LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

The village roared in approval at the screen, as if they completely forgot Hiccup's allegiance with the dragons.

**STOICK: (BEAT) But here we are. And no one's more surprised... **

_**ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

Stoick frowned slightly. He hadn't seen his son while he was delivering the speech, but he hadn't expected him to look so distressed.

_**CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup. **_

**ASTRID: Be careful with that dragon. **

**HICCUP: (re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

"Well, what else is there to worry about? The dragon is the one that's gonna die right?" Tuffnut blurted out. Ruffnut groaned, "Did you not even pay attention to any of this? The dragon's not gonna die, idiot!"

Tuffnut looked even more baffled; he seemed to always be the one who didn't catch on until later.

**ASTRID: (WORRIED) What are you going to do? **

**HICCUP: Put an end to this. **

_**She eyes him, dubious.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I have to try. **

Gobber stared at the screen, a thoughtful look on his face. Hiccup really seemed to care about the dragons now, but how did he expect to have shown it to everyone without causing an uproar?

**HICCUP: (BEAT) Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

Stoick was stunned. Even knowing the possible consequences of siding with the dragons in front of the village, he was worried for his dragon rather than himself! He never knew Hiccup could be that protective or caring for another.

**ASTRID: (GRIM) I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong. **

_**Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches. **_

**GOBBER: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead. **

_**Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**_

Hiccup shuddered at the memory; he had never felt more scared and anxious than he had in that ring. Deep inside, he _knew_ something was going to go wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it.

_**Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**_

Stoick remembered his confusion at Hiccup's choice. He had figured 'Small Hiccup, small weapon'. With a start, he realized Hiccup never planned to use that weapon.

**STOICK: (MUTTERED) Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer. **

_**Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**_

**HICCUP: I'm ready. **

_**The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. **_

Toothless curled himself tighter around Hiccup, immediately tensing as he watched the screen. He let out a low growl, not liking his rider in danger without him around. Hiccup gently pet his snout, assuring him that he'd be fine, although Hiccup didn't sound too confident.

_**It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.**_

Stoick eyed the screen with a new perspective from the one he'd gotten at the ring earlier. He knew Hiccup was planning on taming the dragon like he had done before during training, but this was a _Monstrous Nightmare_! They were far more dangerous than the other dragons!

**STOICK: What is he doing? **

_**The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**_

**HICCUP: (WHISPERED) It's okay. It's okay. **

_**The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**_

Stoick closed his eyes, still feeling the same amount of betrayal he had felt before when Hiccup had tossed away the most important gift Stoick could have given his son.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I'm not one of them.**

_**GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**_

The village murmured, noticing how quickly the dragon was calming down. They had been so distracted by their anger with Hiccup that they hadn't notice how easily Hiccup was taming the dragon.

**STOICK: Stop the fight. **

**HICCUP: No. I need you all to see this.**

_**The crowd gets restless. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

Stoick stiffened; the point where they were interrupted was approaching. Was it really going to show more?

**STOICK: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

_**Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**_

The audience stared, horrified for Hiccup. He was surely dead now. Stoick was beside himself with shock and guilt. Was this his fault for provoking the dragon? He shuddered at the thought of being the cause of his son's death.

_**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS **_

_**His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes. **_

Toothless whined, not liking the distance between them. If only he could climb out of that cove! Hiccup smiled weakly at Toothless, "Sorry bud, you can't help me this time."

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway. **_

**STOICK: Out of my way! **

**ASTRID: Hiccup! **

_**Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**_

Hiccup sucked in a breath. What has Astrid thinking, coming in there too? It was too dangerous!

_**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**_

The Vikings and dragons let out a noise of surprise, impressed the Night Fury made it out on his own. Toothless chirruped happily, proud that he finally did it! He can get it Hiccup now!

Hiccup however, was overcome with dread. No, Toothless couldn't go there! He'd get killed…

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS **_

_**A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on**_ _**him.**_

_**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**_

Despite their past feelings, Stoick and the villagers found themselves praying that the Night Fury would make it on time.

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring. **_

**ASTRID: Hiccup! **

_**She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. **_

Hiccup, no longer concerned with his life, was more worried for Astrid. He didn't want anyone else hurt for his decisions! He bit his lip nervously, hoping that Astrid's speed and skill in dragon combat would help her.

_**Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**_

**STOICK: This way! **

_**Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off.**_

Stoick and Gobber paled, not wishing to see this. Please don't let this be happening… Stoick's mind was racing with fear and shame. This was all his fault…

_**Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**_

Stoick perked up, staring at the screen intensely. Could it be? It was the…

**GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it.**_

Stoick lets out a small sigh of relief, thankful that Hiccup was saved. However, he knew that the Stoick on screen wasn't going to react as easily…

_**The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**_

**HICCUP: (PANICKED) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! **

_**The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid. **_

**VIKINGS: Night Fury! **

Hiccup blanched, fearing for Toothless' life. Toothless relaxed, only concerned that he was able to save Hiccup on time.

_**Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring. **_

**HICCUP: Go! GO!**

Astrid and Stoick both stared at the screen, mystified. Toothless had saved Hiccup, so why was it still there? Within seconds, they both reached the same conclusion, eyes widening in surprise. Toothless thought the Vikings were going to hurt Hiccup…

_**Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked. **_

**ASTRID: Stoick no!**

**HICCUP: Dad! No! He won't hurt you! **

_**The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick. **_

Hiccup's mind was tumbling with emotions. He knew Toothless was trying to protect him, but he didn't want his dad getting hurt! He began to pet Toothless almost mechanically, too worried to stay still.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No, don't! You're only making it worse! **

_**Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Toothless! STOP! **

_**He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**_

Stoick shut his eyes. This was over. The village gasped in fear, terrified on the chief's behalf.

Hiccup was breathing quickly now, praying that the Hiccup on screen would stop Toothless. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) NO! **

_**Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**_

Stoick opened his eyes, once again marveling at how the dragon seemed to follow his every command. The village stared as well, gaping at the near-death situation.

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh and collapsed back onto Toothless. He still remained tense, as he knew Toothless was definitely in danger now.

**VIKING: Get him!**

_**The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back. **_

**HICCUP: (DESPERATE) No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

Hiccup's eyes welled, overcome with regret. He did this to Toothless. It was his fault Toothless was going to die, and he can't do anything about it. Toothless, although angry at the thought of those Vikings jumping him like that, seemed neutral now that Hiccup was no longer in danger.

_**Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands. **_

**STOICK: Put it with the others!**

_**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY **_

_**ON HICCUP being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement. **_

**STOICK: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

Hiccup froze momentarily. Wait, "the signs"? Did that mean something like this happened before? His mind instantly thought of his mother, but he pushed that thought aside. He grinned to himself. "So there were others…" he thought, full of wonder.

**HICCUP: Dad. **

**STOICK: We had a deal! **

_**Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle. **_

**HICCUP: (FLUSTERED) I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

"You said it, I never thought any more chaos could come to Berk!" Tuffnut sang.

"But I like it!" Ruffnut added, grinning.

**STOICK: So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

**HICCUP: I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

Astrid couldn't help but admire Hiccup's loyalty. He and Toothless truly were best friends now.

**STOICK :The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?! **

**HICCUP: He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous. **

**STOICK: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US! **

**HICCUP: And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! **

The village and dragons watched wordlessly at the heated exchange between the two. What Stoick said was true and was what all the other Vikings believed, but what Hiccup said seemed to make sense too…

**HICCUP: They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

Hiccup began to grow nervous, staring at himself on the screen. Uh oh, he was rambling… When he rambles, he says more than others need to know..

**HICCUP: (BEAT) There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like- **

_**Stoick PAUSES.**_

**STOICK: -Their island? He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger. **

**STOICK: (CONT'D) So you've been to the nest. **

**HICCUP: Did I say nest? **

_**Hiccup goes silent - he said too much. **_

Hiccup groaned; he's done it now. Way to lead his village to their death.

**STOICK: How did you find it?! **

**HICCUP: No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island. **

_**Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**_

Stoick's eyes widened, getting the same idea Stoick was getting on the screen. It made sense… They could find the island this way! Forgetting about the monstrous size of the queen dragon, Stoick began to get excited.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Oh no. No, Dad. No. **

_**Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**_

"What is it? What's happening? Where's the chief going?" Snotlout called out nervously. The other teens sighed, not even bothering to answer him.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen. **

_**He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**_

Hiccup shook his head miserably; of course his dad won't listen to him. Watching his futile efforts to stop him made Hiccup more upset.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. **

_**Nothing. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?! **

_**He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**_

The village held their breath, not wishing to interrupt this intense moment.

**STOICK: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my son. **

_**Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**_

A heavy silence filled the room. Did Stoick just disown his son? Astrid was lost for words, eyes as wide as they could go. The teens were just as speechless, even Snotlout unable to ask any more dumb questions.

Stoick stilled, realizing the implications of what he had just said. He was caught up in the heat of the moment.. He was so upset that he had just disowned Hiccup! He unsteadily got to his feet, slowly turning towards the darkness where he knew Hiccup was. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, before he heard another voice.

"Fine. I'm not your son. You were never a father to me, dad. Gobber was as close as he could get to being a father to me, even_ Toothless_ surpassed you in just a couple of weeks! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, so don't say it, _Stoick_." Hiccup's voice sliced through the air, thick with anger and betrayal.

Stoick found himself unable to speak, eyes wide with sorrow and surprise. He stood shakily for a couple of seconds more before silently sinking back into his chair, still reeling from the shock.

Even though Toothless could tell his rider was extremely upset, he remained quiet. This wasn't something he could fix, he knew that much. He sneaked a glance at his rider and was upset to see tears streaking down Hiccup's face. He was shaking terribly. Toothless whimpered and curled himself completely around Hiccup, laying his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup silently burrowed his face into his dragon, trembling as he tried to collect himself.

As the next scene transitioned, Hiccup numbly sat back up and realized the impact of what had just occurred. He didn't have a father anymore… It was just him and Toothless now.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: 5 more days! 5 more days! I ended up listening to the soundtrack again and Stoick's Ship makes my heart break into a million pieces every time. WHY DREAMWORKS. Also I'm watching TFIOS today ^o^ Here's another chapter before I leave for the theater! Almost at the end, guys! Thanks for reading and please review!)**

**Chapter 12**

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT) Ready the ships!**

_**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS **_

_**Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**_

Stoick's heart lurched at the scene, feeling exactly as the Stoick on screen was feeling. How could he have just disowned his son so easily?

Hiccup stared at the screen, noting Stoick's reaction. He felt a sliver of hope burst inside him, thinking that maybe he'll go back and apologize. But as he watched him walk further away, the sliver of hope was gone. Yup, he truly was alone now.

_**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY **_

_**Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable. **_

All depression was gone from inside Hiccup, immediately replaced by fierce anger and hatred. How dare they treat Toothless like that? Toothless let out a low growl at the screen, curling around Hiccup protectively.

Astrid, who had been silent through the whole argument between Hiccup and Stoick, stared at the screen in disbelief. She couldn't believe Stoick could do so much to Hiccup to hurt him. Every part of her ached to go find Hiccup and comfort him, but she knew now was not the time.

_**Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**_

Hiccup stares at the screen with an equal amount of cold determination in his stare. No, he wouldn't let Stoick do this, not if he could help it. He sat restlessly, hoping to the Gods that future Hiccup would do something.

**STOICK: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate. **

_**He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Lead us home, Devil.**

Hiccup scowled at the word "Devil". Toothless grumbled quietly, wishing that annoying muzzle was off his face so he could blast that man to pieces.

_**ON HICCUP watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave. **_

_**DISSOLVE TO: **_

_**EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCUP still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**_

Hiccup and Astrid both registered slight surprise in their eyes. Hiccup fidgeted nervously; was Astrid going to talk to him? After all the chaos he had just caused?

Astrid eyed the screen curiously. What was she going to do? Hopefully comfort him.

**ASTRID: It's a mess. **

_**Hiccup doesn't respond. **_

Astrid stared dubiously. Well, that was blunt.

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best** **friend. **

Astrid groaned quietly; way to make things worse.

Hiccup sighed. "Thank you for summing that up", he whispered to himself.

**HICCUP: Thank you for summing that up.**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose. They sure thought alike! Wait, what was he thinking, _of course_ they thought alike; that was him in the future!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone. **

Pain filled Hiccup's eyes. He couldn't believe he had said that! Toothless was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wished he could've killed him?! Toothless cooed, understanding his rider's distress and wishing he could comfort him.

**ASTRID: Yep. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you? **

_**Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) Why didn't you? **

**HICCUP: I don't know. I couldn't.**

Astrid watched the screen thoughtfully. He couldn't? Or wouldn't?

**ASTRID: That's not an answer. **

**HICCUP: (BECOMING IRATE) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? **

**ASTRID: Because I want to remember what you say right now. **

**HICCUP: (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

Stoick stared at the screen, taken aback by Hiccup's outburst. He had never seen him feel this strongly about anything before.

**ASTRID: You said 'wouldn't' that time. **

**HICCUP: (BLOWS UP) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

Hiccup's mind instantly raced back to the moment in the Great Hall, where Stoick had muttered about seeing "the signs". Was he truly the only one…?

**ASTRID: (A BEAT) First to ride one, though. **

_**Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before. **_

The villagers blinked in surprise as well. That was true… Quite a legendary feat, actually.

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) So...**

**HICCUP: (REALIZING) ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself. **

The village and dragons all eyed the screen sympathetically, guilt coursing through many of the Vikings. Were dragons truly as frightened of them as they were of the dragons? The dragons eyed the human appreciatively, happy a human finally wished to befriend them nonviolently.

_**Astrid turns to face the open sea.**_

**ASTRID: I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it? (Beat.) **

**HICCUP: Probably something stupid. **

**ASTRID: Good. But you've already done that. (Another beat.)**

Hiccup smiled, he knew that look in his eyes. He was finally gonna do something, no matter how crazy it was.

**HICCUP: Then something crazy. **

_**Astrid smiles. **_

**ASTRID: That's more like it.**

Astrid found herself smiling at the screen; this was the Hiccup she grew to like.

_**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY **_

_**The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**_

Hiccup grew somber at the sight of Toothless. "I'm so sorry, bud" he whispered miserably. Toothless purred and nudged him gently, assuring him that he was fine.

**STOICK: Sound your positions. Stay within earshot. **

_**Shouts pour in from all directions.**_

_**ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath. **_

**GOBBER: Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

Snotlout finally spoke after a period of silence. "You know Gobber, sometimes your acting is as bad as Hiccup's!" Gobber turned slightly red, refusing the respond to the statement.

**STOICK: Find the nest and take it. **

**GOBBER: Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

Hiccup shook his head; if only it were that simple…

**STOICK: Shhh.**

_**Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Step aside. **

_**Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.**_

Toothless shifted nervously. He knew what he was responding to, and he didn't want to go near that place again. Hiccup tried to soothe him, but knew exactly what the dragon was thinking and eyed the screen anxiously.

_**The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog. **_

**VIKING: Bear to port. **

_**The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**_

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **_

_**Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen. **_

**FISHLEGS: (O.S.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

Astrid stared pointedly at Fishlegs, who avoided her stare nervously.

"I was just trying to help" he cried out quietly, causing Astrid to roll her eyes.

_**Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl. **_

**TUFFNUT: You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.**

"HA, as if! You're as deadly as a baby yak!" Ruffnut cackled, having the scowl on Tuffnut's face to grow deeper.

**HICCUP: Uh... **

**SNOTLOUT: I love this plan. **

**HICCUP: I didn't...**

**RUFFNUT: You're crazy. (SULTRY) I like that. **

Hiccup felt uncomfortable, not used to all the attention he was getting on screen. He was always ignored, and he thought it would stay that way. Then again, that was before he had met Toothless…

**ASTRID: So? What is the plan? **

_**Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**_

Despite all the events that led them to that point, Hiccup grinned at the sight, liking the idea of having these friends a lot better.

_**EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY **_

_**The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship.**_

_**A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**_

**GOBBER: Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

The Vikings grew more nervous. This search looked more and more unappealing the further they went.

_**A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air. **_

**STOICK: Stay low and ready your weapons. **

_**Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops**_ _**overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) We're here. **

_**Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**_

Stoick paid extremely close attention to the screen. So _this_ was the dragon's nest! Didn't look so bad…

Hiccup shuddered, remembering this place at night when Toothless had brought them there. Didn't look any better in the daylight.

_**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY **_

_**Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. **_

The villagers were shocked. Hiccup actually tamed a Monstrous Nightmare?! Who would've thought that boy was capable of such feats?

Stoick stared at the screen in disbelief. Hiccup looked more in control than he ever had before. He's changed a lot since then…

_**Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**_

**ASTRID: (CORRECTING) Uh-uh.**

"Look who's scared now!" Tuffnut taunted, earning a death glare from Snotlout.

_**Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**_

**SNOTLOUT: Wait! What are you... HICCUP Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

_**Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound.**_

The Vikings watched in bewilderment. Even Snotlout was taming a dragon?! They were surely hallucinating.

_**Hiccup turns and walks away. **_

**SNOTLOUT: Where are you going?! **

_**Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box. **_

**HICCUP: You're going to need something to help you hold on. **

_**The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**_

"Wait, hold on! What are we doing? Don't tell me we're flying…" Snotlout rambled nervously, scared out of his mind.

Understanding dawned upon Hiccup's face, realizing what he was planning to do. He prayed that this would work, not wanting to cause any more trouble. Not that it could possibly get worse.. I mean he _did _just send his own village to their imminent death!

Stoick's gaze hardened; what was Hiccup planning on doing? He couldn't possibly believe that they could all fly to the nest, could he? Will he try to stop him?

Stoick shook his head determinedly. No, they were already there. They would finish what many have tried to accomplish today, and Hiccup was not going to interfere.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Day two of finals over! Just one more day ahhh THREE more days guys! I'm so excited right now, I'm probably going to cry before I even enter the theater on Friday; I've been waiting for so long and it's so close now! I hope those who haven't seen it watch it too, I've heard so many great reviews about it! Anyways, I really like this chapter so I hope you all do too! Thanks for reading and please review! ^^)**

**Chapter 13**

_**EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON **_

_**Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. **_

_**STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides. **_

**STOICK: When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose. **

**GOBBER: In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

Snotlout dramatically gagged, desperately wishing he could erase the image from his brain. Hiccup, although slightly disturbed by the comment, chuckled appreciatively at his mentor's humor.

_**Stoick TURNS to face the men. **_

**STOICK: No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

Stoick nodded, completely immersed with the scene unfolding before him. A small part of his mind argued that they were in no shape to take down such the monstrous beast they had seen earlier, but Stoick shook it off. There was no turning back now.

_**He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava.**_

Hiccup winced, staring at the screen in horrified curiosity. That's it, they were doomed. For a second, he wondered where he could be. Was he flying to the island too?

_**A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS.**_

The Vikings gasped, amazed to see so many dragons in one place. They itched to get out of their seats to kill them all, but settled for just watching their future selves victoriously overtake the nest.

The dragons, on the other hand, were appalled. Who did these humans think they were, storming in and destroying the nest like that?! They didn't want to see the queen's reaction…

_**Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen. **_

_**STOICK: (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts) **_

_**In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**_

Stoick stared at the screen, slightly miffed. Well, that was a lot easier than he had expected. Vikings behind him whispered excitedly, finally happy they were able to bring peace to their village.

Toothless whined anxiously, beginning to stir more restlessly. Hiccup didn't bother calming him down; he felt just as anxious as he did. Little did Stoick know, this was far from over.

**GOBBER: Is that it? **

_**Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**_

**SPITELOUT: We've done it!**

**VIKINGS: (Cheering as one)**

The Vikings cheered alongside the screen, overtaken by pride and victory. The dragons eyed them disdainfully, silently condemning them for believing it were that simple.

Hiccup eyed the screen, praying that maybe the queen was asleep and didn't feel the thunderous destruction of her nest or the blazing fireball that flew into her resting area.

_**Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He glances back and notices Toothless on the boat, whining and still attempting to escape his shackles, as if trying to run from something inside the nest. Stoick's eyes widen in alarm.**_

**STOICK: This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! **

_**The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves as the nest begins to shake. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. **_

The Vikings in the room froze, terrified at the roar. Stoick watched the screen, a deep sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

_**The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**_

The dragons stirred fearfully; the Red Death outside of her nest? Something terrible was about to unfold.

The village stared in terror. Nothing they had could stand up to such a gigantic beast! Things were looking grim for the citizens of Berk.

Stoick felt himself fill with despair. He had brought this situation among his people. What had he done?

**GOBBER: Beard of Thor...what is that?**

**STOICK: (AGHAST) Odin help us.**

**STOICK: (BEAT) Catapults! **

_**The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. The Vikings scramble in all directions. **_

Many of the Vikings paled. Their catapults were their best weapon, and it couldn't even scratch the beast! There was nothing else they could do…

**VIKING #3: Get to the ships! **

**STOICK: No! NO! **

_**The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Show Toothless on the ship, still chained up as the flames begin to surround him.**_

Hiccup suddenly felt very, very angry. He hated watching Toothless in this state, no one even paying attention to him as they were too worried for themselves! He desperately hoped someone would free him before it was too late.

Numerous Vikings averted their eyes, not wishing to watch their gruesome demise.

Stoick desperately wished he could do something to change this, make it so they never went to that dreaded island.

_**Gobber Joins Stoick.**_

**GOBBER: Heh. Smart, that one. **

_**Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer. **_

**STOICK: (GUILT-RIDDEN) I was a fool.**

Hiccup didn't feel pride at Stoick's concession of being wrong; instead, he felt pure fear for the village. Sure, they had treated him terribly, but they were all he had, and he didn't want to lose them. But there was nothing the villagers could now except run…

_**The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. Stoick stops a Viking General.**_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Lead the men to the far side of the island. **

**SPITELOUT: Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!**

**STOICK: Gobber, go with the men. **

**GOBBER: I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

Gobber grinned, thanking his future self for sticking with his closest friend even in the face of death.

_**Stoick grabs him. **_

**STOICK: (EMPHATIC) I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. **

_**Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined. **_

**GOBBER: Then I can double that time. **

_**Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end.**_

Hiccup couldn't help but acknowledge the bond between Gobber and Stoick. They probably trusted each other with their lives, just like how he was with Toothless.

Stoick felt a wave of appreciation for Gobber hit him, turning to smile weakly at Gobber.

"I'm so sorry, dear friend. I don't know what I was thinking…" Stoick mumbled, troubled. Gobber pat him gently on the shoulder, offering a grin.

**STOICK: HERE! **

**GOBBER: NO, HERE!**

_**They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**_

Gobber whistled, still amazed at Stoick's strength. Quite an arm he had there!

_**It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) Come on! Fight me!**

**STOICK: No, me! **

_**The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales.**_

Hiccup's eyed widened in horror. He couldn't stop it this time, like he did with Toothless. Oh gods, he couldn't watch Stoick die, no matter what had happened between them.

The village sucked in a large breath, watching in terror as the queen dragon seemed to be sealing Stoick's fate.

_**Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist.**_

Hiccup released a large breath of relief, laughing shakily. Oh thank Thor…

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. Saved yet again by Hiccup and _dragons!_ His mind was racing. He had met so many bad dragons and seemingly good dragons today he didn't know what to think anymore.

_**GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**_

**HICCUP: Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

Stoick couldn't help but admire seeing Hiccup finally take the lead. He truly did have potential to be a great leader…

**TUFFNUT: Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

If the village's jaws could go any lower, they'd hit the ground. There was no way this could happen in real life!

Hiccup smirked, noting their reactions. Well finally, they can learn something about dragons!

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**Gobber hobbles over to Stoick. **_

**GOBBER: Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were. **

_**Stoick nods speechlessly. **_

Hiccup felt a burst of happiness at finally being like his dad in some way. Wait, no. His heart sunk again. He didn't have a dad anymore.

Stoick stared in awe; Hiccup had been telling the truth… about everything. Had he truly not been listening to anything he had been told? He longed to fix things with his son, but knew he couldn't do it now during such an important scene. He'd have to wait.

_**IN THE AIR **_

_**The group circles over the dragon's head. **_

**HICCUP: Fishlegs, break it down. **

**FISHLEGS: Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

"Hey look, your knowledge actually helps for something, Fishlegs!" Snotlout teased, laughing. Fishlegs grinned in agreement; who knew his knowledge of dragons would finally come in handy?

**HICCUP: Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. **

**RUFFNUT: That's my specialty. **

**TUFFNUT: Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS) **

The village groaned. For all they knew, they were equally irritating! Astrid rolled her eyes, praying that they'd at least follow Hiccup's orders.

**HICCUP: (EXASPERATED) Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

"Wait, where are you going?" Fishlegs called out worriedly.

"Probably to find and rescue Toothless." Hiccup replied casually. Stoick felt a pang of regret at his comment, knowing it was him that had placed Toothless in that position in the first place.

**TUFFNUT: Don't worry, we got it covered! **

**FISHLEGS: Yeah! **

_**Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it. **_

**TUFFNUT: Troll! **

**RUFFNUT: Butt Elf! **

**TUFFNUT: Bride of Grendel!**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cackled at the insults, sharing another high-five at their genius.

_**The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it.**_

Despite their near burning-to-death experience, Ruffnut and Tuffnut smiled broadly. That looked like a lot of fun! They couldn't wait to do that in the future.

_**Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them. **_

**FISHLEGS: Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

Fishlegs gulped nervously. So much for limited vision! Did this dragon have _any _blind spots?!

_**ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships. **_

**HICCUP: There! **

Hiccup sighed gratefully. Thank Thor, he found Toothless, and he was still safe! Toothless cooed happily, glad he was reunited with Hiccup.

_**He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) Go help the others! She and the Nadder take off.**

Despite having followed Hiccup's order, Astrid felt worry stir inside of her, not liking the thought of leaving Hiccup and a chained dragon on a rapidly burning ship.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

_**He pulls off the muzzle and gets to work on the chains.**_

Stoick couldn't help but realize that there was no way Hiccup would be able to get those chains off the dragon. Only Vikings of his strength could do that quickly! He prayed Hiccup wouldn't get burned or injured.

_**ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS as they clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**_

**SNOTLOUT: It's working. **

_**The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily. **_

**FISHLEGS: Yeah! It's working. **

Snotlout and Fishlegs beamed with pride. They were doing it! They were taking down the mighty queen dragon!

"You like that, babe? That's me up there" Snotlout crowed to Astrid, flexing his muscles once again. Astrid huffed in disgust and scooted her chair further away from Snotlout. Snotlout didn't falter though; wait till he took down that dragon any minute now! She'll come running.

_**PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings.**_

Snotlout's grin slightly dropped.

_**The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop. **_

**SNOTLOUT: Agghh!**

Snotlout squeaked in terror, immediately preferring the dragon's back rather than this beast's head. Astrid smirked, so much for Viking macho!

_**Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**_

**FISHLEGS: I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something! **

_**He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop... **_

**FISHLEGS: (CONT'D) I'm okay!**

_**... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs. **_

**FISHLEGS: (CONT'D) (FEEBLE) Less okay.**

The Vikings laughed, for a moment forgetting the intense battle scene they were watching.

Fishlegs grinned slightly, but immediately grew frightened at the sight of being at the monstrous queen dragon's feet.

_**The Red Death eyes Fishlegs, raising a foot towards him as if to squish him. Fishlegs screams and attempts to paw his way out of under the Gronckle.**_

_**BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer... **_

**SNOTLOUT: I can't miss!**

_**... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**_

**SNOTLOUT: (CONT'D) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

_**The Red Death screeches in pain, losing his footing and barely misses crushing Fishlegs.**_

The victorious grin was back on Snotlout, basking in the glory of saving another Viking. A hero indeed!

_**Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics. **_

**ASTRID: Yeah! You're the Viking!**

Instantly, Snotlout brightened, eyes whipping towards Astrid. "Hear that, babe! It's you and me now!" Snotlout crooned as he inched closer to Astrid. Astrid reflexively shoved Snotlout away, glaring at him. "You're the last person I'd want to be with, Snotlout Jorgenson." She declared, annoyed. Snotlout stared, slightly hurt at her outburst. He quickly shook it off; it's not like he hasn't gotten that from her before!

_**Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**_

Snotlout instantaneously forgot about the previous event and was overcome with fear. Please don't let him die! He was too young to die yet!

**SNOTLOUT: Whoa! **

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing... HICCUP Working at the chains. Hiccup lets out a yell of surprise as the mast just barely misses him.**_

Stoick grew anxious once again, worried for both Hiccup and his dragon. Toothless seemed to feel the same, as he whined worriedly and curled closer into Hiccup. Hiccup, however, was only worried for Toothless. Chained up like that, he couldn't do anything to escape! He needed to get him out fast!

_**The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**_

The village gasped, unable to tear their eyes from the screen. Stoick was breathing rapidly now; he knew Hiccup was by now ready to die for that dragon, and wouldn't leave until it was free. But, they could only hold their breaths for so long...

_**UNDERWATER **_

_**Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains he's almost out of air.**_

Hiccup felt tears stinging at his eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't save Toothless. Were they going to both die like this?

Toothless crooned sadly at the screen, begging that Hiccup leave him underwater and save himself. He could hold his breath longer than his rider!

_**Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**_

Stoick felt his heart lift slightly, grateful that he saved his son. But the dragon…

**HICCUP: (OVERWHELMED) Dad...?**

_**Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**_

Hiccup's eyes widened; was Stoick really going to…?

_**UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. **_

Hiccup froze, still processing what Stoick had done. He just… saved Toothless! The village watched the interaction between their chief and Hiccup's dragon, taken aback.

The dragons eyed the new, larger human curiously as well. Another nice human? But hadn't this one killed or captured many of them before?

_**Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS – "Let's go." **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) You got it, bud. **

_**Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.**_

Hiccup held his breath, bracing himself for whatever Stoick was going to do. He was going to stop him, yell at him, drag him away…

**STOICK: Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**

Both Stoick and Hiccup's eyes widened, processing different emotions. Stoick was filled with relief that he had finally been able to apologize to his son, wishing to make things right. Hiccup was filled with disbelief and surprise, definitely not expecting his dad to have apologized. He was then immediately filled with joy at his dad's apology. Maybe they could fix things…

**HICCUP: Yeah...me too. **

**STOICK: You don't have to go up there. **

**HICCUP: We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

Stoick beamed, fierce pride surging through him for Hiccup. He truly was his son, and he wouldn't ever forget that. His smile faltered; the question was, would Hiccup forgive him?

_**They exchange smiles. **_

**STOICK: I'm proud to call you my son. **

_**Hiccup beams, taken aback. **_

**HICCUP: Thanks dad. **

_**Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They**_ _**rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**_

It was only till Hiccup and Toothless took to the air on screen did Hiccup realize he had been smiling widely through the entire exchange. But could be forgive Stoick that easily? He had _disowned _him for crying out loud! The smile slowly slid off his face as he silently watched Stoick's large figure slowly rise from his seat again.

"Hiccup… Can you ever forgive me? I don't know what I was thinking, saying things like that." Stoick called out brokenly. He stared sorrowfully into the dark, hoping his son would accept his plea.

"Stoick, all you've wanted from me was to be the son you wanted me to be, not who I was" Hiccup's voice cut though the brief silence, strong and clear. Stoick felt his heart sink when he heard his name and not the word "Dad".

"You've yelled at me at home, you've yelled at me in front of the _entire village_! You never listened to anything I had to say, you only listened to what your mind wanted. When the entire village except for Gobber turned their backs to me, you know who I needed? It was _you!_"

Stoick couldn't respond, knowing Hiccup was right. He shut his eyes in pain, bracing himself for the harsh rejection.

"… But you're still my dad. And I know you only did it for my sake. I'm sorry too. And thank you for apologizing."

Stoick's eyes flew open, hoping that he hadn't imagined that last bit. He stared into the darkness once again, waiting to see if Hiccup had more to say, but was greeted with silence. He smiled.

"Thank you…son." He replied, voice thick with emotion.

The village smiled, happy the chief and Hiccup were able to forgive each other. Hopefully they too could make amends with Hiccup later.

In the back of the room, Hiccup slid down next to Toothless once again, a light smile still playing on his face. Looks like he had a dad again. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he finally belonged. Toothless licked the side of Hiccup's cheek, cooing contently. Hiccup smiled and pet Toothless, eliciting a purr from the Night Fury.

"Welcome home, bud."


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: FINALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL! Now I can just focus on watching HTTYD 2 in TWO DAYS OMG ^^ We're almost to the end of this story, guys! Just one more chapter after this and this story will come to an end~ After this, I'll start working on other stories, like the reactions to them watching the HTTYD 2 trailer and etc. Thank you to everyone reading and please review!)**

**Chapter 14**

_**IN THE AIR**_

_**Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude. **_

The Vikings gasped, amazed at the great speed the Night Fury took flight with. Never in a million years would they have expected Hiccup to be rescuing the village!

Meanwhile, the dragons eyed the screen, intrigued. Were those two really planning on stopping the queen? That's impossible, even for the Night Fury!

**ASTRID: He's up! **

_**She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other. **_

**ASTRID: (CONT'D) Get Snotlout out of there!**

Snotlout flushed, embarrassed that he had to be rescued. By the _twins_, at that!

**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT: I'm on it! I'm on it! **

**TUFFNUT: I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. **

"That doesn't even make sense, idiot! We're on the same dragon!" Ruffnut snapped, tossing a glare at Tuffnut. Tuffnut ignored his sister, still sticking with the idea that he was ahead.

_**The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction. **_

**RUFFNUT: Hey! Let me drive! **

_**The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**_

Even Snotlout found himself impressed that the twin's had actually rescued him without killing anyone.

"We totally planned that" Tuffnut boasted, puffing out his chest. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and groaned, but still enjoyed her moment of victory.

**TUFFNUT: I can't believe that worked. **

_**The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**_

Astrid cringed; she was going to be the first casualty.

Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm. Where was he? He needed to save Astrid!

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the... **_

**GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup smiled, knowing what was about to come. Even Astrid, as terrified as she was for her future self, felt comforted by familiar roar of the Night Fury. Maybe she wouldn't die after all.

_**IN THE AIR **_

_**A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder.**_

Many of the dragons in the back of the room growled worriedly. That would surely anger the queen, being defied by one of her kind! Especially when it was the Night Fury!

Astrid let out an involuntary squeak. Goodbye death by dragon mouth, hello death by falling.

Hiccup no longer tensed, confident that he would be able to catch Astrid in time. He was on a Night Fury, after all!

_**She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.**_

**HICCUP: Did you get her? **

_**Toothless peeks underneath towards his catch. Astrid smiles gratefully at the dragon, and Toothless lets out a happy coo.**_

Many of the Vikings found their hatred for dragons rapidly diminishing. This Night Fury was risking his life to save one of their own!

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds. **_

**ASTRID: (BREATHLESS) Go.**

A burst of adrenaline ran through Hiccup at Astrid's word. It was all on him now. Looking at the size of the queen dragon, he wasn't really sure what he was planning on doing to defeat it, but he hoped it was good enough.

_**IN THE AIR**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher. **_

**HICCUP: (TO TOOTHLESS) That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! **

_**Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed.**_

The village stared, watching in amazement as they watched their acceleration from Hiccup's perspective. Incredible!

Stoick watched, filled with both pride for his son's bravery and fear for his safety. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad for Hiccup this time around…

_**KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**_

Many of the dragon's eyes widened. No dragon had ever gone this far to mess with the queen. They eyed the Night Fury warily, wondering if it was truly crazy.

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**_

Stoick felt the worry in his stomach grow, no longer confident in his son's ability to take down this monstrous beast.

_**IN THE AIR **_

_**Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Do you think that did it? **

_**Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**_

The dragons shifted further away from the screen, feeling the fury of the queen through the screen.

Toothless growled menacingly at the screen, as if challenging to the queen to catch up to him.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Well, he can fly. **

Hiccup was amazed that he sounded so calm in such a situation. Funny enough, he was probably more nervous when Astrid had showed up in the cove and discovered Toothless!

_**Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD.**_

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**_

**TEENS: Woohoo! Yeah! **

_**A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**_

The mood seemed to dampen the mood of the Vikings in the room as well. The odds didn't look to good for Hiccup and the Night Fury.

_**IN THE AIR**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He**_ _**locks eyes with Toothless. **_

**HICCUP: Okay Toothless, time to disappear. **

_**Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Come on bud!**

Stoick's brow creased in confusion. What was Hiccup planning?

Hiccup eyed the screen curiously. 'Time to disappear'… As in using the dark clouds and Toothless' dark hide to disappear from the Red Death's sight!

_**The Red Death follows, closing in fast. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (hearing the gas) Here it comes! **

_**BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. **_

The Vikings flinched at the screen, not wishing to see Hiccup become a charred human.

Stoick grew anxious; as much as he had wished to see his son in battle in the past, he realized that he much preferred to see his son safe at home.

_**They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably.**_

A tense silence passed through the room as the Red Death glared through the clouds, trying to locate the dragon and its rider.

_**From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**_

Hiccup felt a smile grow on his face. So that was his plan! Not bad, future Hiccup.

Toothless rumbled quietly in laughter, fully enjoying the moment of outsmarting the queen dragon.

_**ON THE GROUND **_

_**The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.**_

Astrid couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt as she watched Hiccup risk his life for the village. After all they'd done to him, he still cared about them enough to take on the impossible task of defeating that dragon on his own! The whole village was wrong about him, Hiccup was the greatest Viking to ever live on Berk.

_**IN THE AIR **_

_**HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings.**_

The dragons were frozen with shock. It looked like the Night Fury was defeating the queen! Was this really happening? Who was this rider?

_**It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Watch out! **

_**The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**_

Stoick sucked in a harsh breath, Gobber tensing up immediately next to him. They saw what happened before when Toothless didn't have his tailfin working, and this was definitely the worst time for him to not have a tailfin.

Hiccup groaned. No, not because he was about to face death without Toothless' tailfin, but because he had worked so hard to make that tailfin just right for Toothless. Any thoughts of him possibly dying slipped through his mind as he focused on worrying for Toothless' ability to land safely without his tailfin.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works. **

_**He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Come on! Is that the best you can do!? **

_**Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues.**_

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to die with that dragon?!" Snotlout shouted, horrified. No one bothered to glare at him this time because they were all thinking the same thing. Hiccup wasn't really sure what he was doing either, but he was confident that he had a plan.

_**Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

The entire village was at the edge of their seats, watching the screen in terror.

Toothless stirred restlessly, not liking the dangerous position Hiccup was putting himself in. He could get killed! Hiccup merely pet him reflexively, eyeing the screen as he tried to figure out what he was thinking.

_**The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Hold, Toothless. **

_**The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**_

Then it hit him. Hiccup figured out what his plan seconds before it was executed. His hand froze just above Toothless' head as his mind raced back to the moment after the test flight.

'Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?'

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) NOW! **

_**Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.**_

Many Vikings shouted in surprise, amazed that Hiccup could think of doing such a thing. Astrid's eyes widened in admiration; only Hiccup could think of such an ingenious plan.

Stoick's mouth was still slightly open, unable to find the words. It was then he realized Hiccup was already prepared to be a chief. He was everything he could've wished for in a son, he just hadn't seen it.

Many of the dragons had stilled, still processing the scene. Did the Night Fury just…?

_**Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum.**_

Understanding dawned upon the village's eyes. Hiccup didn't have Toothless attack its wings to irritate it, he was puncturing the wings for this very moment!

_**As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.**_

Stoick immediately relaxed, comforted by the fact that his son was no longer in the path of the dragon's rage.

Hiccup sighed, relieved that the whole ordeal was almost over. He couldn't believe he had actually done something like that! Well actually, _will_ do something like that!

_**The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg.**_

The Vikings exploded with victorious shouts, overcome with happiness that they were safe once again. Even the dragons found themselves roaring in glee, excited that they would soon be broken from the queen's grasp.

_**Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**_

The yells of joy immediately faded from the village's mouths, as they watched with dread as Hiccup tried to work the nonexistent tailfin.

Hiccup felt terror; not for himself, but for Toothless. He silently prayed that the fall wouldn't hurt Toothless, just not Toothless!

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) No. No. **

_**Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.**_

Toothless barked in alarm, eyes immediately shrinking into slits. Hiccup watched silently. This is the end.

Stoick began to shake uncontrollably, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. This cannot be happening, not after it had ended!

Even Snotlout and the teens found themselves frozen in shock. Astrid felt tears stinging her eyes, praying this was all a trick, that Hiccup had a backup plan.

_**Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**_

Stoick abruptly stood up, startling many of the other Vikings near him from their trance. Stoick eyed the ceiling furiously.

"Is this some kind of a joke? You brought us all here, thinking it would be okay for me to watch my son's _death_? Who do you think you are, playing with our minds like this? This was all a trick wasn't it, to make us believe that dragons are good! This isn't the future, isn't it? Tell me now!" He roared with such anger that even the Vikings shrunk away from him.

However, this time Stoick was greeted with silence. The voice didn't drift back into the room with an answer like Stoick expected, which only filled him with more irritation.

"TELL ME! I refuse to believe that my son's going to just die like that! He can't die for my actions!" The village was surprised to hear the chief's voice begin to break, finally noticing his uncontrolled shaking. Gobber sorrowfully noticed the tears beginning to build up in his dear friend's eyes as he sat helplessly, not able to console him.

Hiccup remained sitting, oblivious to the world. So that was it. He saved the village, but it cost his life. Deep down, he knew he didn't regret dying for the village because he knew it would finally get him noticed at least. But, he couldn't shake off the fact that Toothless might die because of him. He's brought so much pain to the dragon, only to get him killed too? And his dad… What was his dad going to think?

Toothless frantically nudged Hiccup, as if persuading himself that Hiccup was still alive and well in front of him. Hiccup numbly halted him by placing a hand on the dragon's forehead. Toothless stared up somberly at his rider, his forest green eyes filled with fear and sorrow.

Hiccup couldn't take it. With a small cry, he buried his head into his dragon's shoulder, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over. Toothless whimpered, not liking Hiccup like this. He curled himself around Hiccup again, trying to make it more comfortable for his rider, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

Stoick dropped to his knees, the tears finally spilling over. He was shaking even harder as he stared blankly into the darkness in front of him. Even part of him ached to find Hiccup right now, but he could still feel that he was locked in place. He shut his pain-filled eyes, more tears spilling down his face.

"Not my son… Please don't take my son away."


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: We're finally done with this story :( I'm actually kind of sad, I really enjoyed writing this! But no worries, more reaction fanfics to come with the HTTYD 2 trailers/clips and more! ^^ Thank you to everyone who stayed around and read/reviewed this story, it really meant a lot to me! I'M GOING TO SEE HTTYD 2 TODAY GUYS! I'M SO STOKED YOU HAVE NO IDEA! But anyways, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and encouragements. For the final time on this story, thank you for reading and please review!)**

**Chapter 15**

A long silence filled the room, many still unsure of what to do now. Was this how the movie ended? Was this just a warning on Hiccup's behalf?

The scene shifted once again, startling many of the Vikings, eyes whipping back towards the screen.

_**DISSOLVE TO: A whiteout of ash. **_

_**And through it comes... **_

**STOICK: Hiccup? Hiccup!? **

Hiccup felt a pang of sadness at how scared his dad sounded, eyes stinging with tears once again.

Stoick remained on the ground, refusing to stare at the screen. He refused to see what might possibly be Hiccup's… corpse. He shuddered just at the thought.

_**Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Hiccup!? Son!? **

_**Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**_

Hiccup's felt like his heart had stopped; he held his breath, praying that Toothless would move, do anything to show he was okay!

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (GRAVE) Hiccup.**

_**He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.**_

Overwhelmed with relief, Hiccup collapsed against Toothless, giving his dragon a grateful pat. Toothless was okay…!

Toothless, however, whined quietly, terrified that he couldn't see his rider anywhere near him. Had he not made it on time?

_**Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Oh son...I did this...**

The fists on Stoick's lap curled even tighter, grief turning into anger. What torture was this voice implementing, making him sit through this?!

_**Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over.**_

Through her own tears, Astrid stared at the screen, her future self an exact mirror form of how she felt right now. Her mind was racing, unable to believe that Hiccup was actually _gone_; they had just gotten so much closer!

Snotlout even seemed devastated, staring at the screen with fearful eyes. The twins thankfully remained silent, knowing that their ruckus would definitely not be appreciated now.

_**Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet. **_

"I'm so glad you're okay, bud." Hiccup whispered shakily, trying to give his dragon a weak smile. Toothless growled at him, annoyed that Hiccup wasn't even worried that he might be _dead_!

**STOICK: (CONT'D) I'm so sorry...**

Hiccup stared at the screen, filled with remorse. He had done this to his dad… Why hadn't he told them about Toothless earlier? Why had he told his dad about the nest? This was all his fault..

_**Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**_

An audible gasp spread through the room, many Vikings filling with tears again; this time, though, they were tears of joy. Even the dragons perked up at the sight, amazed that the rider had survived yet again.

Gobber frantically shook Stoick's shoulder, trying to get him to look at the screen. Stoick roughly shook him off, not in the mood for any more of the future.

"Stoick, you'd best be lookin' up _now_!" Gobber hissed. With a growl, Stoick glanced up at the screen for a brief moment and froze. No… Could it truly be…?

**STOICK: (CONT'D) Hiccup. **

_**He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) He's alive!**

Hiccup smiled fully this time, glad to see his dad out of his broken state. Toothless barked, overjoyed to see his rider alive.

Stoick had never thought he would be indebted to a dragon, especially a _Night Fury_! But now, he found himself eagerly wishing he could go hug the dragon.

Astrid was beside herself with happiness. He was okay! Hiccup was alive…! Thank Thor…

**STOICK: (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive! **

_**The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded.**_

The Vikings cheered alongside the movie, once again overcome with victory. The dragons chirruped, amazed and grateful that the Vikings were no longer acting hostile towards them.

_**Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY) Thank you... for saving my son.**

Hiccup had never felt so proud of his dad for finally getting over his hatred of dragons. Of course, it had involve him almost dying again, but at least it finally happened!

_**Gobber looks Hiccup up and down. **_

**GOBBER: Well, you know... most of him. **

_**Stoick glances back at him.**_

The victorious cheers dimmed slightly, confused by Gobber's comment. 'Most of him'?

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY **_

_**CLOSE ON HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**_

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy grin and licked on the side of the cheek again, happy that things seemed to be going back to normal. They could fly again!

**HICCUP: (GROGGY) Oh, hey Toothless. **

_**Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just- **

_**Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP.**_

All the men in the room cringed violently, as if experiencing the pain with Hiccup himself.

_**He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited) You're in my house. **

"Nice detective skills you got there, Hiccup!" Snotlout snickered, no longer silent now that he knew his cousin was fine. Hiccup merely grinned this time, appreciating Snotlout's humor for once.

_**Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**_

Hiccup winced at the destruction that was ensuing. Oh, his dad wasn't going to be happy…

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Uh...does my dad know you're in here?! **

_**Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**_

Hiccup found himself laughing, loving Toothless' energy. He was once again eternally grateful that they were reunited again.

Stoick had settled back into his seat, smiling at the scene before him. Hiccup and that Night Fury sure had a unique friendship.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED) Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on... **

_**Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong.**_

Stoick eyed the screen warily once again. Things seemed to be going well, what could go wrong now?

_**He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**_

"Oh I know! He turned part dragon didn't he!" Tuffnut exclaimed, voice filled with both horror and wonder. A pause filled the room as all the Vikings – even the dragons! – turned to stare at the twin in disbelief. Tuffnut, not feeling any of the glares, stared at the screen anxiously, wanting to see Hiccup in part-dragon form.

_**ON THE BARE FLOOR **_

_**His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. **_

Gobber sucked in a harsh breath, understanding how hard it could be to lose a limb. Stoick was filled with concern; Hiccup was far too young to be losing a foot!

The teen's jaws fell upon in shock, not able to imagine themselves losing a foot. Tuffnut, through the shock, huffed disappointedly, still wishing he could have seen a real half-human half-dragon Hiccup.

_**Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain... **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Okay...okay...**

_**... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**_

Hiccup reached to the side and curled closer to Toothless again, thankful that if he lost a leg, at least Toothless was there to help him through it.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Thanks bud. **

_**Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door.**_

"Now we're equal, aren't we bud?" Hiccup joked lightly, Toothless cooing in response.

_**Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**_

Hiccup and Stoick both tensed. It couldn't be a dragon raid, could it? Hadn't they made peace with the dragons?

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Toothless? Stay here, bud. **

_**Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back. **_

**SNOTLOUT: Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

Hiccup rubbed his eyes, he was surely dreaming.

Stoick watched the screen in wonder, the village seemed intact and Vikings were working with dragons on fixing it? Amazing…

_**Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step. **_

**HICCUP: I knew it. I'm dead.**

The Vikings chuckled, realizing how much they missed Hiccup's sense of humor.

_**Stoick laughs. **_

**STOICK: No, but you gave it your best shot. **

_**He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village. **_

**STOICK: (CONT'D) So? What do you think? **

_**Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.**_

Both Vikings and dragons were awed at the scene; the village looked the most in peace than it had before in years! If this was the future, they were definitely okay with that.

_**Below, the plaza, villagers take notice. **_

**VIKING #1: Hey look! It's Hiccup! **

_**They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome. **_

**VIKING #2: Hiccup, how you doin' mate? **

**VIKING #3: It's great to see you up and about.**

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably towards Toothless again, not used to that enthusiastic of a welcome. Stoick grinned, happy that Hiccup was finally accepted by the village… and by him.

**STOICK: (SWEETLY) Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP) ... this.**

**HICCUP: (PLAYING ALONG) You just gestured to all of me.**

Stoick and Hiccup mirrored each other in the large grins plastered on their faces. This was the father-son relationship Hiccup and Stoick had always wanted.

**GOBBER: (O.S.) Well. Most of you. **

_**Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly. **_

**GOBBER: (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do? **

**HICCUP: (bittersweet, coming to terms) I might make a few tweaks. **

Gobber chuckled heartily, glad to finally see the old Hiccup again.

Hiccup could already feel himself brainstorming ways he could make that prosthetic even more handy, a grin forming on his face again. He couldn't wait to go back to blacksmithing… and flying, couldn't forget flying!

_**Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.**_

Hiccup frowned, her punches actually hurt! Astrid didn't know how strong she was sometimes.

**ASTRID: That's for scaring me. **

**HICCUP: (PROTESTING) What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I... **

_**She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him.**_

The Vikings began to hoot and whistle, reacting positively to the scene. Astrid's eyes had gone incredibly wide, surprised at her blunt actions. She didn't deny that she had been wishing to do that for a while now, and she was glad she did it.

Hiccup was blushing furiously, embarrassed yet extremely happy. Astrid was kissing _him_! Toothless chirruped at Hiccup, understanding that these "kisses" were a good thing for Hiccup and that blonde human.

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) ... I could get used to it. **

_**Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail. **_

Hiccup was impressed; Gobber had done a great job with those! Then again, Gobber _was_ the one who taught him all he knew about blacksmithing!

**GOBBER: Welcome home.**

**VIKING: Night Fury, get down! **

_**Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.**_

_**CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**_

Hiccup whistled appreciatively, excited to try out the new improvements. Toothless stirred restlessly as well, wishing it was him on the screen right now about to fly.

_**CUT BACK TO REVEAL... Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position. **_

Astrid paused, surprised she had actually gotten her own dragon now! It was a Deadly Nadder! The longer she stared, the more she grew to like the dragon.

"Hey, I want a dragon too!" Snotlout called out pleadingly, the rest of the teens nodding eagerly as well. Hiccup grinned, overjoyed they no longer feared or hated the dragons.

**HICCUP: (TO TOOTHLESS) You ready?**

_**Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world. **_

**HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D) This... is Berk. (BEAT) It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**

"At least it's not snowing or hailing today!" Hiccup thought humorously.

_**They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase. **_

**HICCUP: (CONT'D) Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. **

"Hey!" A Viking called out indignantly, but many of the others chuckled at the comment.

_**Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**_

Hiccup longed to go flying again, hoping this movie was ending soon.

Stoick was impressed at how easily Astrid and Hiccup navigated though the village, also content at how peaceful the village finally seemed.

**HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... **

_**Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. **_

"Hey look, I've got a dragon!" Snotlout called out excitedly, the other teens also perking up when they saw themselves on dragons too.

_**Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun. **_

**HICCUP: (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY) ... dragons. **

_**FADE TO WHITE**_

A brief silence passed, immediately followed by an uproar of applause. The dragons roared in approval, happy with the events that occurred. No more queen dragon controlling them! They were free!

_Thank you all for sitting through this movie per my request._

Stoick resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Like they had a choice!

_Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering what happens now._

Hiccup glanced at the screen curiously; that was true… would it send them back with them knowing about the future?

_In a few moments, you will return back to where you came from, with no knowledge of the future events that will unfold._

A murmur of disappointment fell across the crowd, upset that they wouldn't be able to remember anything after this.

_Please do not fret. Once the events that you saw on the screen occur, your recollection of these events will return, but only then._

Stoick stood up brazenly, silently noting how he was still unable to move from his position. "Are you saying you want us to live through my son losing his leg and almost dying?!" He exclaimed, outraged.

_The future cannot be tampered with, Stoick. _

Stoick grew silent, taking in a couple breaths to calm himself. He knew the voice was right, but that didn't mean he didn't like what it meant.

"Will we ever hear from you again?" Many Vikings whipped their heads towards the timid voice in the back of the room. It was Hiccup. With the lights back on, they could clearly see Hiccup now, standing next to his dragon.

_In due time, Hiccup. There is more I wish to show you, but not until these events have all passed._

Hiccup nodded slowly, slightly confused at what more it wished to show. More of the future?

_Now, I shall release you all. Till we meet again!_

A bright light burst into the room, momentarily blinding both Vikings and dragons. In a few seconds, the room was empty, all back in the positions they were before the voice had brought them there, letting fate take its course.

_**-A couple weeks after the events of the movie take place-**_

Hiccup landed softly in the cove with Toothless, filled with nostalgia at all the things that had happened in this cove. This was where he had befriended Toothless, where Astrid had first met Toothless!

As Toothless sauntered to the pond in search of some fish, Hiccup sat on a rock and thought back to that voice and that room. Had that really happened? Or was that a dream? It couldn't have been, every Viking he had encountered recalled remembering the same thing! He remembered that the voice had promised to return in the future, and glanced up at the sky, a grin playing on his face.

"See you soon."


End file.
